Loki's Children
by Kittypig
Summary: One day when on patrol, the Avengers find two lonely siblings in an alleyway. How will our favorite superheroes cope with the annoying antics of a new mischief-making duo? And what happens when the secret gets to those who could cause a bit of trouble for them? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Two Small Findings

"Guys, I've found something," Steve Rogers reported into a small earpiece.

"Roger that, we'll be there in a jiff, Rogers." came Tony Stark's voice, then a static laugh.

Steve frowned in annoyance. "Get serious, Stark, and get over here!"

There was another static-muffled laugh. Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. There were some days when he couldn't stand his co-Avenger. Stark was too much of a joke while Rogers was a man of honor and dignity. He didn't have time to mess around.

Finally, the rest of their rag-tag group appeared in the diminutive and slimy alley. Tony grimaced. Thor and Hulk just stood calmly, ready for action. Hawkeye stayed close to Black Widow, making sure she was well protected although he knew she could take care of herself. They all stared intently at Steve. What did he need to share? His eyes glanced at each one of them, their eyes sparkling with curiosity. Impatient Tony retracted the mask into his helmet and grumbled, "What did you drag us here for? To stare at the stupid dumpster? Okay, job done, let's go, guys!"

"No, this is serious business! But you're welcome to stare at dumpsters if that's what you want to do all day, Stark." Steve retorted. He then faced the others, his expression turning softer but still solemn. "It's what's behind the dumpster."

After many puzzled ogles, Steve gestured for the others to follow and they did. In a small group, the Hulk remaining the caboose, they stared at an oddly shaped lump on the concrete that looked like two green-tinted trash bags.

"Um…trash bags?" Clint asked skeptically from beside Natasha.

"Bags of trash do not seem to please." Thor said, one elbow in his left hand, his right hand holding his head thoughtfully. "Patriotic Man, are you sure you are not mistaken?"

"I'm sure, Thor." Steve stepped over to the "trash bags" and put out a hand. (Good thing he was wearing gloves.) He shook the bag where a shoulder on a person would be. "Hey, wake up."

"Trash bag whisperer." Tony muttered under his breath with a smirk.

One of them moved and groaned. It sniffled and twisted around, revealing a little face. Two little faces. The second leaned against the first figure; its eyes closed and mouth open slightly. The first little face scanned through the crowd of Avengers staring at him. His eyes half-lidded he mumbled, "Uncle Thor? Is that you?"

Thor, a frozen, bulky figure, stood speechless. His blue eyes were glittering with compassion, but the rest of his expression was unreadable. He shook his head, trying to wriggle free of his consuming thoughts.

"Thor? Why are they calling you 'uncle'?" Tony asked.

Thor swung his head from side to side, brandishing his shiny blond hair. It was all he could do, staring at the two children on the concrete. Tony decided he wasn't getting any answers out of Thor, so he turned to the kids.

"Who are you?" he demanded, slightly hostile.

"Tony," Steve pressed the name into the air sternly. "Stop it. They're only kids."

Tony fell silent, a smirk of contempt painted on his face. You could tell he was just bursting with witty retorts and cuss words. However, he was quiet, his arms folded neatly across his chest. Steve knelt down to the children's heights. He thought it endearing how one lay her cheek on her older brother's shoulder. She was asleep, not unlike a log.

"Hello there," Steve greeted, his hand extended in a gesture of friendship. "My name is Steve. What are yours?"

The little boy's expression had been tired the whole time, maybe slightly concerned. His gaze went from his younger sister to the floor. He had green eyes, Steve noticed. _Familiar green eyes, _he noted silently. They both had dark hair that shimmered an oily blue in the faintest of light. They were covered by a large leather jacket. The little girl beside the boy moaned and fidgeted.

"W-wha…?" she began to say, opening her eyes briefly before they fluttered closed again and she fell unconscious for the second time.

"Do you have names?" Tony couldn't hold his tongue anymore. The boy glanced his way and returned his eyes to his sister. He finally shook his head.

"No," Steve voiced, turning to the other Avengers. He bit his lip. _We have to do __**something. **__I couldn't live with myself if we let them freeze out here. Even if they do look like… _He pushed the thought away. "Come on, you can live with us in Stark Tower. I-"

"NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT, STEVE!" Tony interjected angrily. "What if they touch my lab equipment?"

Hulk growled in disagreement.

"Tony!" everyone but the Hulk scolded.

"Mr. Starksson, if they destroy anything of yours, I will replace it with your Midgardian currency." Thor offered, speaking at last.

Stark grunted in submission, feeling the full weight of everyone's eyes on him. "Fine! But I'll kill you all if they _do _break _anything_."

The little boy patted his sister's head gently. "Wake up," he told her, careful not to mention a name.

She wiggled around for a moment and then stared up. She had emerald green eyes as well. Her brother still held her close, as if trying to shield her from these strangers. Steve and Thor helped the children to their feet. They decided to fly with their "uncle" Thor to their new temporary home. Thor scooped them up with one arm easily. He then twirled Moljnir in the air, swirling the dust and papers in the alley. Thor took a great leap, making the two children yelp, and was in the air in a matter of seconds. The other Avengers lingered in the alleyway silently until Thor was nothing more than a speck in the sky.

"Does anyone else notice anything weird about those kids?" Clint piped up.

"Other than looking like Loki?" Tony wittedly quipped. "Nothing much."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "And they called Thor 'uncle'."

Hulk grunted.

"Guys," Steve addressed with leadership, raising his hands in a hushing motion. "I know everything looks bad, but they're just kids! They don't pose any threat to us right now."

"Right! Then we can use Loki's kids as blackmail! 'If you don't stop threatening our world, we'll adopt your kids!'" Tony said, acting like he had Loki at pulsar-blast-point.

Hulk abruptly punched Tony in the side, causing the philanthropist to launch into the dumpster. He landed in a huge pile of discarded leftovers. Tony grimaced, scrunching his nose and furrowing his brow.

"Well, at least it wasn't a face-plant. Pepper wouldn't love me anymore if I broke this beauty!"

Hulk stepped forward threateningly and Tony cooled it, sitting in the refuse bin the whole time. Steve looked back to the group with an acknowledging nod to Hulk.

"Thank you, Hulk." Rogers said. "Now, let's go back to the tower and make sure those kids don't get into any trouble."

"Oh crap! I just remembered Pepper's expensive china!" Tony cried in dismay and blasted off, trash flinging everywhere.

Steve sighed and sprinted out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. He was followed by Natasha and Clint, who chatted contentedly behind him. They argued a bit about their abilities and then turned quiet. Steve turned his head slightly.

"You two still alive back there?" he asked in a joking matter. When there was no answer, he whipped around urgently. He panted lightly as he called, "Clint? Natasha?"

He began to panic when he realized that they probably had gotten into a undiplomatic state and began to fight. _They'll be back soon, they know where we are. _He thought, turned on his heel and began to jog down the sidewalk again. He scanned the buildings and alleys for bad guys, but more importantly, for Clint and Natasha. Of course, Natasha probably would have killed Clint by now, a knife ready to slit his throat ear to ear. Steve poked the thought away but bits and pieces of the murder of Clint ran through his mind several times.

Upon arriving at Stark Tower, Steve stared up and muttered, "This is one _ugly _building."

He stepped inside nonetheless, making peace in his mind. He calmly climbed onto an elevator and tapped the button for the second-to-the-top floor. The elevator pinged and shifted, making Steve lurch to the right and have to grab the bar on the wall to catch his balance. He huffed, staring at the doors that would take about five more minutes to open. He leaned back against the wall and ran his hands down his face. He yawned. He had been out all morning on patrol with the others without any coffee rations.

More later than sooner, the elevator doors opened gradually and revealed a quaint living room with the maximum amount of windows. There was a bar behind the couch. (There was actually a bar on every level of Stark Tower, due to Tony's "habit".) In front of the couch was a gigantic flat screen television. HD, 3-D, whatever quality you wanted in a TV, you had it there. And on the couch, watching the TV, were those two kids and Thor. Tony was behind the couch, resting his arms on the back of the furniture, seeming mesmerized by what was on.

"Hey, guys. What are you watching?" Steve asked, coming to Tony's point of view.

On the screen was a little yellow sponge in a business suit and fancy shoes. Beside him walked a pink starfish in floral swimming trunks but no shirt. Steve shook his head.

"Why is the kitchen sponge wearing pants?" Steve asked Tony, who seemed to know what he was watching.

"Because his name is Spongebob _Squarepants_! If he didn't have square pants, he wouldn't have his name and he wouldn't be cool like me!" Tony snapped, his eyes still glued to the screen.

Steve rolled his eyes. He looked at Thor, who contentedly sat with the children. He would glance down at them every now and again, like he was thinking hard about them. Steve hated to do it, but he tapped Thor on the shoulder. Thor turned, a smile plastered on his face.

Steve cleared his throat, "Ahem, um, Thor? May I talk to you for a second?"

Thor's grin faded into a somber frown. He nodded, "Alright, Patriotic Man."

Thor stood, his lanker frame hiding the TV from Tony's sight. Tony yelled at him, but shut up after Thor's glare. Steve and Thor stepped into a small kitchen with linoleum on the floor. Their boots tapped against the floor as they walked in, echoing off of the counters and cabinets.

"What is it that you need?" Thor pried, glimpsing back at the living room momentarily.

"Who are they?" Steve answered with a question.

"Who is who?" Thor played coy. He wasn't fooling anyone, though.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"The kids." another voice clarified.

They turned their heads to see Tony come out of the shadows of the living room.

"You tore away from Bob of the Square Pants?" Thor asked eagerly to change the subject.

"I've seen that episode five times. Literally. Pepper watched it two out of five times." There was an awkward pause, "Anywho, who are those kids?"

"I-"

"Don't make me do a DNA test!" Tony interjected dramatically.

"Tony!" Steve growled.

Thor sighed. "Those two," he gave a nod towards the door, "are Loki's bearings. They are my niece and nephew."

"Oh yes, this is a surprise. Hold on, let me put on my 'surprise' face…" Tony wisecracked.

"I would think it would not be such a stretch. They _do _look like my brother in every way." Thor said obliviously.

"No I…never mind." Tony grumbled, looking away. "So…we're harboring the bad guy's kids?"

"Er, well, yes…but, we wouldn't be the good guys if we left them out there to die!" Steve defended.

"I concur," Thor agreed, "My niece and nephew may be the son and daughter of Loki, but they are not like their father in any way but appearance."

"Okay, fine," Tony gave in, "Thor, they sleep in your room."

Thor nodded. He could live with that. He departed from the kitchen to tell the good news to the kids. The other two left as well.

Thor stepped in front of the couch, a warm smile spread across his face. "Joyous news, my niece and nephew! You are allowed to stay with me in my quarters! Thank Mr. Starksson and his friends for the privilege!"

The twosome turned around, gripping the back of the leather couch to look at Tony and Steve.

"Thank you, Mr. Starksson and Mr. Rogersson." they said quietly but politely. They turned simultaneously back to a different show.

"Well, great," Tony said. "Now we're stuck with kids. Worse: we're stuck with _Loki's _kids."

* * *

**Hey! My first Avengers fan fiction, so please review! Criticism is cool, too. BTW, thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Answers

The five were parked around the couch, Tony making a nuisance of himself, Thor watching TV with the children, and Steve contemplating his decision. Tony looked at the children on the couch thoughtfully. He got that smirk. The one that tells you that he has an idea. Now, when Tony had an idea, you'd better run for the hills. He pulled a hand off of his chin and his eyes twinkled with entertainment.

"Okay, Stark, please tell me you don't-" Steve began, seeing the look on Tony's face.

"I have an idea!" Tony proclaimed like a peppy prep.

"That's what I was afraid of." Steve muttered, rolling his eyes. _A Tony Stark idea is bad news, _he thought scornfully.

"Watch some more Spongebob!" Tony declared, his index finger raised towards the ceiling. He picked up the clicker from the stand and hit a few numbers to change the channel to Spongebob Squarepants.

Upon seeing the sponge, everyone groaned. The little boy with the shorter, oily-looking hair turned to his uncle.

"I do not think that Bob of the Square Pants is a pleasing 'tele-vision' show." he said, over-enunciating television. His shy sister nodded from behind him. "May we watch something else, please?"

Thor blinked, unsure of how to turn off the TV in the first place. However, Steve picked up the remote control from the arm of the couch where Tony had left it. He tapped two red buttons at the top middle of the controller. The yellow kitchen sponge shrank down into a tiny white dot and in a flash was gone.

"Hey!" Tony pouted. "I was watching that!"

"TV rots the brain, anyway." Bruce claimed from behind them. He wasn't the Hulk anymore, fully clothed and cleaning his glasses as he walked slowly into the living room.

_So __**that's **what __happened, _Steve thought, careful not to start a fight in front of the kids.

"It does not!" Tony cried in contempt.

"Tell that to my research." Bruce replied calmly.

"Okay. Research, you're wrong!" Tony yelled.

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at Thor, who seemed confused. Steve glanced out the windows. The sun had begun to dip down behind the buildings and skyscrapers, bursting on impact on the horizon, making the whole distant hillside turn a fiery orange. He cast his gaze to the children again.

"Alright, everyone, I think it's time for bed." Steve said, clapping his hands together. Everybody sighed and whined except for Thor, Bruce and Steve. "Not you, Tony!"

Tony perked up. "Yeah! I get to stay up! Ha ha, losers!" he boasted to the kids.

"Don't call us 'losers'." the little boy mumbled.

"Well, I wouldn't if you had names!" Tony said, his hands on his hips and his tongue sticking out. The boy turned away, scowling under his bangs.

Steve had had enough. "That's it, Tony! Go to bed!"

"Okay…wait a second! I don't have to listen to you!" Tony stayed, standing firmly.

"TONYYYY!" came another voice from upstairs. It was Pepper, who acted like a mother to Tony. "Come up here, now! It's past your bedtime!"

Tony blushed a deep red and his eyes flashed between Thor, Steve, and the kids. "Er… She didn't say bedtime! She said…bath…time…?" Tony explained awkwardly. "Uh…I have to go!"

Tony bolted out of the room, onto the elevator, pounding down buttons frantically. The doors seemed to close just in the nick of time, chomping in the panicking Tony Stark. Steve turned back to Thor and the kids. He was blushing, too, feeling the creeping awkward moment seep into the walls.

"Um…right…"

"What is this 'time of bed and bath'?" Thor asked, genuinely curious.

"Never mind," Steve stated quickly, the color of his face turned a darker shade. "Let's get these two snuggled in to bed."

…..

**Loki's Son's Point of View**

Uncle Thor and Mr. Rogersson tucked us in that night, making sure we were warm. Father would have forbidden Uncle Thor's presence within fifty yards of us. I rolled over in the oversized and oddly made bedding, making sure I was close to my younger sister at all times. Her occupancy of the bed beside me, no matter how diminutive, was reassuring to me. Falling asleep immediately, I thought of my father. Not exactly fondly, but not in an angered way, either.

_I stood in the old palace; the gold-embroidered tapestry lined the walls and halls daintily. I looked around, scanning the long corridors for Father. At last, I heard his boots scraping against the floor in his dragging gait. The glint of the sun in his emerald green eyes and onto his raven hair confirmed his identity. His trench coat swayed and wavered from side to side as he silently stepped through. _

"_Father!" I called, my own voice sounding squeaky. His gaze finally rested upon me and he ceased his trek._

"_My son," he pushed his fingers through my course hair and onto the back of my neck, his thumb gently stroking my cheek. _

_His eyes flashed with sorrow. He frowned at me and the flame of my happiness to see him faded and turned into a tiny vainly fighting ember. _

"_Father, what is wrong?" I asked, and his frown only seemed to widen. _

_This quickened my heart beat. What was going on? His expression changed into a deceiving smile and he mustered a pitiful huff of a laugh. _

"_My father, your grandfather, Odin, has decreed that we cannot stay together." Father told me sadly. _

_He could not conceal his tears any longer. I realized that this was his love for me, being spilled down his cheeks and onto his jacket. He retracted his hand from my head and knelt down to my height. I felt that it belittled me. However, I condoned the gesture and gazed into his eyes. Their green hue was a mix between light and dark; a further sign that he was distressed. When his eyes were a lighter hue, he was relaxed and happy. When his eyes turned dark, though, he was saddened or angry. And now, with this new shade of green, I did not know what to do. _

"_But, you are our father!" I squealed out, expressing my outrage openly. "He cannot take us apart! We are a family! He would not discard __**you **__like a piece of common rubbish!" _

_His eyes flicked to the lower left. Not a reassuring thing. I curved my eyebrows into a grievous arch and I felt hot, salty tears roll down my cheeks as well. My stomach churned as my father leaned in with his arms spread wide open. I let myself fall into the safety of his arms, the warmth of his body comforting me as well as his heartbeat. My nose drank in his familiar scent for the last time. When we pried apart, I stared at my father somberly. _

"_Does sister know?" I asked, thinking of how my younger sister would react. I imagined a terrified, teary-eyed little girl, broken down in a puddle of eye-fluid. _

"_No," Father answered, another tear daring to strike his cheek. "I've decided she is too young to know. But I want you to always remember that I love you. Never let anyone separate you from your sister. Protect her at all costs." _

_I nodded. "Yes, Papa. I love you." _

"_I must go. Odin has requested my return within five minutes."_

_Father unfolded and walked away, glancing over his shoulder every few moments back at me until he disappeared down the hall. I turned and slunk down the hall, ready to be exiled to another place, away from my family. Uncle Thor wouldn't take us, I knew. He was too foolish, too childish to take care of us. My father was the rightful king! Thor could just go away because I had a father smarter and more worthy! I soon found my sister, standing with a guard dressed in golden armor. _

_She sniffled, "Is Father coming?" _

_Swallowing the bile that arose in my throat, I shook my head. "We will see him again," I told her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, "I promise." _

_An empty promise, as I had thought at the time. One that could __**never **__be fulfilled. _

_After that, Odin sent us to an orphanage. It was dreary place with annoying other children and bland toys. I would roll a carriage across the floor and back, pretending to be a happy child. If we looked depressed or sick, they would pull us into a room to talk to an elder. So, I played. But I would only do so with my sister, shoving the other children out of our little world. I was protecting her. _

_Then, it happened.  
We overheard something about Loki, our father. Impulsively, I snuck along the wall to the doorway of the adults' room. They weren't paying any attention to me, too engrossed in the conversation. _

"_That Loki! He's been spotted in Midgard! And just when we thought him dead!" one attendant complained to her friend. _

_Midgard? __**Dead?**__I almost screeched out my thoughts. I held my tongue, though, and resumed my eavesdropping. _

"_I concur," said the other, "I am glad he did not become king!"_

_**But you don't know him like I do! **__My mind cried. I felt something soft brush against my hand. I turned and saw my sister, beaming at my side. I grinned back and craned my neck to listen. _

"_Oh well, at least it is Midgard and not here!" the first concluded. _

_The wood on the floor creaked as the boards shifted under the nannies' weight. I ushered my sister back into the play room where we were supposed to be in the first place. The two ladies sauntered in just moments after we did and paused in the center of the room. They eyed us with a knowing look. They then turned to the other children. _

"_Snack time!" they chimed together cheerfully and all the children spilled out into the hall. _

_The nannies left, too, now disregarding us like a bug on their shoulder. I decided then and there that we would escape. We would find our father. I snatched a spell casting book from the bookshelf and looked up conjuring. I found it in an ancient transcript. I took my sibling's hand, squeezed it tight. This was going to take __**a lot **__of magic. _

_I concentrated on the words… I read them slowly, letting them tumble off my tongue. _

_In a matter of minutes, we were swirling through a colorful vortex, down to Midgard…_

_And strangely, I heard my father's voice. I heard it lull me to sleep as we fell. _

…_.._

**No Point of View**

Loki's son shot straight up in the huge bed like a lightning bolt had just jumped and spiraled up his spine. He glimpsed around, his breathing heavy and his eyes bigger than saucers. As he took in the room, he remembered where he was. A blue light filtered through the window on the left wall, turning the red carpet a deep purple. As beads of sweat dripped down the boy's neck, he felt compelled to look out the window. He pushed the blankets away and stepped over to the big windowsill that he was able to climb into.

He stared out at the stars glittering down at him. When he looked at the streets below, he laughed at the precarious height. _It's just like climbing a tree! _he thought gleefully.

Abruptly, a snoring was called to his attention. The boy turned his head to see his uncle beside of his sister, drawing in air through his mouth, causing a loud, barbaric, pig-like noise. How was his sister sleeping?! He shook his head and gazed out at the sky. For a hot second, he could have sworn he'd seen his father in the moon. No, that was impossible. He walked back over to the bed when he realized that his throat was dry. He snapped his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Maybe the kitchen was open. He walked over to the elevator.

"Grrr…How did the mortals use this thing again?" he growled to himself, trying to jog his memory, only to find more frustration. "Oh, I'll just wait until dawn!"

He flung himself onto the bed, his arms crossed. He sat on the bed, looked down at his sister and stroked her hair. He raked it through his fingers, the softness of it feeling like silk from the most expensive attire. He sighed. Perhaps the softness came from their mother's side. Where was their mother? He didn't know. She was never mentioned. When they were still with their father, it seemed like a forbidden subject. So, they left it be.

Now, sifting through his sister's hair, he was thought-provoked. He pondered, thought, contemplated, and wondered. A stir from his sister's other side made him start. It was only his Uncle Thor, who sat up, his lanky frame creating a huge, muscular silhouette. Thor let out a breath as he slid off of the bed. When he turned, his blue eyes glowed in the dark as he set a gaze upon his nephew. He looked strange to the little Lokison because he wasn't in his formal armor. He appeared to be in Midgardian clothing. _Why wear something that cannot protect you from an enemy's attacks? _pondered the little boy.

"You are awake." Thor stated.

"Yes," replied the boy simply. "I am thirsty."

"I'm guessing you cannot work the L-Vator." Thor chuckled. The boy nodded. "Come, it is time for the Breaking of the Fast."

* * *

**Hey, everyone! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed,followed, and favorited this story. And a big thanks to**** _skyd_****_ancer2ooo _for the thought-provoking plot points! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Questions? Comments? Please write them in a review and I'll do my best to answer! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Breaking of the Fast

"Breaking of the Fast?" the boy repeated, cocking his head to the side. "Do you mean the first meal of the day?"

"Yes, but I am only stating what it what it is called in Midgard." Thor said, walking towards the exit.

"Mortals are strange…" the boy proclaimed.

Thor laughed again, hitting a button installed into the wall. He looked at the bed where his young niece lay. The steady rise and fall of her abdomen was comforting somehow. Suddenly she rolled over onto her side and mumbled, "Daddy, no! No! Don't leave!"

She began to thrash in her sleep and the small murmuring became a shrill plea, "Father! Please! Wait!"

Thor and his nephew exchanged glances before rushing over to the bed. Thor used a massive hand to grab the girl's shoulder. He shook her to and fro, trying to help her escape her nightmare. Her screaming grew louder and louder until finally her eyes burst open. She shrieked, scaring the wits out of the two young men. Panting, her eyes darted all around the room until they rested on her brother.

"I-I saw Father!" she exclaimed urgently. "And he said-"

She took notice of Thor and stopped. She stared up at him for a few moments with big, green, distrustful eyes. She turned her head to her brother.

"Never mind…It was only a dream, anyway." she covered, bowing her head.

Thor turned away awkwardly and the elevator doors opened. He helped his niece out of bed and led the children to the elevator. Sadly, he realized that his own niece and nephew didn't trust him. What was so important about the nightmare that he could not know? It was something about Loki, apparently. No wonder they wouldn't speak to him about it! They, of course, would want nothing more than to protect their father from the likes of Thor and his friends. With dismay Thor closed his mind off to anything but food so that he would not bring the mood of the children down with his own. Thor's stomach growled on the way to the lift. The kid's bellies rumbled as well. Thor laughed while the children looked embarrassed. They shuffled along behind Thor, dragging their feet. A little zap tingled between their toes, making them yelp.

"Uncle Thor!" they scolded in unison, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Thor inquired, pausing, confused thoroughly.

"You hit us with lightning through the floor!" the boy accused.

"Yeah!" the girl agreed.

"I did no such thing," Thor replied coolly. "You see, there is a thing here called 'static electricity'. It is like lightning, only much weaker and not deadly."

The two looked at each other with bewildered expressions. What good was lightning that did not kill or injure? Thor pulled them into the tiny room at either of his sides. The ride made all three Asgardians queasy, the floor seeming to fall out from under them. The little girl squealed and clung to Thor's leg as the elevator shifted into motion. Thor patted her head gently with one of his meaty hands.

"No worries, the L-vator will not bring harm to you… Well, not unless you fall over…" Thor said. His eyes flitted to the upper left corner in remembrance.

"Have you fallen in an L-vator, Uncle?" the boy asked innocently.

There was no answer from Thor, who watched the red digital numbers over the doors change. Finally, the elevator came to a stop at their destination. Thor pressed the kids into the living room where they had all gathered last night. He then stepped off himself, happily on solid ground. He brought the kids to the kitchen where they found Steve reading the morning newspaper. Steve peeked over the crinkling paper with curious blue eyes.

"Good morning, Patriotic Man," Thor greeted with a smile.

"'Morning, Thor." Steve replied, flapping the newspaper to rid it of the wrinkles.

The children stared at Steve, reading a paper. The little boy pulled down the corner and stood on his tiptoes to read as well. Steve studied the boy for a moment. He was going to jerk the paper again, but decided against it. _At least __**some **__kids __**want **__to read, _he thought.

About two hours later, Tony shuffled into the kitchen in a gray tank-top and a blue pair of old shorts. He yawned rather loudly and stumbled over to the cabinets. Tony took a bowl for himself and poured a bowl of cereal, not even paying attention to the amount that fell in. He shoved the cereal back into the cabinet and went for the jug of milk. Milk cascaded onto the cereal and made it rise to the brim. Steve saw the Cheerios peek over the top of the bowl when Tony took it across the room to the table, making the cereal slosh around in the milk. After setting the breakfast food on the table, he turned and went to get a spoon from the silverware drawer. When he came back, he plopped down in his chair. Almost immediately his eyes were wide open.

"I poured Cheerios?" he sounded surprised. "Why were they in the same spot as my Fruity Pebbles?! Where did my Fruity Pebbles go?!"

Everyone exchanged glances. Tony turned in his chair, snarling and grasping the back in a death grip. Steve lowered the newspaper, and then lifted it back over his face to hide. The children ran behind Thor and quivered in fear.

"Well?!" Tony spat. "Who ate them?!"

Thor looked at the floor, blushing under his beard in embarrassment. The kids peeked out from behind him.

"Th-those were yours?" asked the boy.

"Gee, what do you think?" Tony snapped back.

"But…Uncle Thor said that we had a choice of any Midgardian food in the kitchen." the boy explained.

His sister just stared. Tony glared back, teeth still bared. His facial features began to soften, examining the little girl. Her chin was tilted down to where the tip was just an inch from her chest and her eyes looked like they had magnified to ten times their normal size. Her gaze was irresistible, even to Tony's non-heart.

"Well…I guess I could eat Cheerios for today…but don't _ever _do that again. Keep to your Poptarts,got it?" Tony scolded.

Thor nodded, his gaze still fixed on the linoleum. The kids did too, copying their uncle. Tony was about to turn back around when a thought reoccurred to him. He made a peace sign and used it to point at the kids on either side of Thor. They started, afraid Tony would yell again. However, Tony was calm and his voice returned to normal.

"You two need names." he stated. "I've been thinking about it all night, and I've figured out the perfect things to call you!" The kids leaned in because Tony was making the naming process sound exciting. "Loki Jr. and Lilli!"

The two relaxed back in their positions beside Thor.

"Loki Jr.?" the boy asked.

"And Lilli?" the girl added.

"Yeah!" Tony smiled wide, showing pearly white teeth and stretching his cheeks a little farther than normal. "It's great! I mean you," he pointed to _Loki Jr._, "look just like Loki and your sister…well…Lilli rhymes with Loki, right?"

The two looked at each other. They shrugged and looked thoughtful. They peered up at Thor, who was apparently deep in pondering. Steve just stared over the top of his newspaper skeptically, one eyebrow hanging a little higher than the other.

Tony clapped his hands together, "Alright! Problem solved! My good deed of the day is done!"

He then began to stuff Cheerios and milk down his gullet. The spoon clinked against the bowl and his teeth, filling the room with much needed noise. Thor scuttled through the kitchen once again, readying a sixth bowl of Lucky Charms to scarf down. The Loki Jr. and Lilli followed; intrigued in betting on how much their uncle could gobble up before finally feeling full. Steve continued on reading his newspaper, nibbling on toast every little bit.

Thor, his cheeks stuffed full of cereal, looked up and said, "Oh yes, and we have run out of your Midgardian Tarts of Pop."

….

"Lilli, what are we to do?" Loki Jr. asked, swinging his legs back and forth on the side of the bed, pounding his heels against the mattress.

They had learned to use the elevator and escaped to the solitude of Thor's room. They wanted to be alone to discuss their father. She looked at him with her endearing gaze.

"I don't know, Loki." she said, the name of their father slipping off of her tongue. "Uncle Thor is treating us quite well." She then realized her mistake. "Oh! I'm sorry I used the Mortal's name for you! I-"

"No, I like it." Loki Jr. interrupted, his heel-pounding stopping. "I like it ever much so." He stared off at the nearest wall. His thoughts then came back. "How did you do that thing…? You know, when you got Mr. Starksson to quit scolding us?"

"Huh?" Lilli lifted her head, confused. "Oh, that? I uh…"

Lilli couldn't continue, her voice trailing off.

"You bewitched him, didn't you?" Loki Jr. guessed, receiving a flabbergasted look.

"But how did you-"

"Father is a spell caster. I figured out long ago that we could use those powers as well." Loki Jr. explained, his heels hitting the mattress again. He watched the floor, his green eyes glowing with wonder. He then lifted his head to Lilli. "I have an idea."

…

Steve finished his newspaper and sat it down on the table. His eyes flitted around to Thor, who anxiously continued to eat and eat. Thor was getting more of his breakfast on him than in him. Steve crunched down a last bit of buttered toast before standing up for a stretch. As he stepped out the kitchen door, he turned to Thor.

"You look busy, I think I'll go check on the kids." he said.

Thor nodded, "I shall join you after the Breaking of the Fast, Patriotic One." He sputtered milk and marshmallows when he spoke, making Steve gag a couple times.

Steve quickly exited the room, feeling that his breakfast was going to make a reappearance. Thor meant well, Steve knew, but just wasn't able to _do _well. Steve walked through the living room and to the elevator, his socks making no noise on the soft carpeting. In the elevator, he couldn't stop thinking about his decision. Was he showing too much mercy? Well, as Thor pointed out, they _were _just kids. How much damage could two children possibly do?

The elevator doors opened to reveal Thor's room, a small, messy spread with a really huge bed and dresser. Steve entered, making the room no longer empty. He searched the room thoroughly for the children; he sifted through the dresser and checked under the blankets and pillows, tossing things to and fro. Both of those places had one thing in common: No Loki Jr., and no Lilli.

Steve stopped dead in his tracks at the muffled but gleeful sound of giggling. He whipped his head about, trying to find the source of the noise. Out of the closet that was never used came Loki Jr., his eyes covered with one of Thor's T-shirts tied around his head.

"Here I come, sister Lilli!" the boy laughed playfully.

Steve suddenly relaxed his muscles that had tensed in anticipation of a horrific climax. They were only playing a strange twist of hide and seek. How could he have thought that the children would jump out the window or something? He let out a breath that had been stored in his cheeks. His heart beat fluttered back to normal as he watched Loki Jr. stumble around the room blindly, laughing all the while. Another small child's laughter came from the underside of the bed. Steve crouched to peer under the bed and found two glowing green eyes staring back at him. The eyes narrowed when Lilli giggled and shushed Steve happily. Steve nodded and backed away silently with his hands behind his back. He rocked back and forth from his heels to his toes, trying to look as innocent as they come. Loki Jr. crashed into him and fell to the floor on his bottom. Loki Jr. lifted the makeshift blindfold with his thumb and looked up at the man before him curiously. He smiled and pulled the T-shirt onto his forehead.

"Have you seen my sister?" Loki Jr. asked.

Steve shook his head, "I'm sorry, I've been sworn to secrecy."

Loki Jr. snapped his fingers in a frustrated gesture and looked at the floor.

"Oh, Lilli!" he grumbled, slapping his palm to the carpet. "She's always the best at these games!"

"Well, maybe not _always._" Steve reasoned with a nod towards the bed.

Loki Jr. gazed up at Steve.

"What do you…?" he began and followed the man's signal to the sleeping cushion. He crawled on his hands and knees and tapped the shoulder of his little sister. He grinned triumphantly, "I gotcha, Lilli!"

"Hey, no fair! You took the blindfold off! You cheated, Loki!" she cried out angrily as she pulled herself out from under the bed. Lilli paused at the mention of her father's name slipping off of her tongue. She then scowled at Steve accusingly. "And you! You told him where I was!"

Lilli screeched and tackled Loki Jr., who, in return, rolled out of the way.

"You missed!" Loki Jr. yowled with a smile and scrabbled away to the elevator. He pressed the button to command the elevator down to his level and sprinted onto the torn-apart bed. When the ding of the elevator sounded and the doors opened, Loki Jr. took a leap of faith across the room and dodged the super soldier. He skidded to a halt inside the elevator and gave a cocky sneer. "Goodbye!"

The boy slammed a random button down and the elevator doors shut tightly. Lilli hit the closed doors with a loud _SMACK! _The girl slid down the door and onto the floor like a bug splattered against a window. She let a tear fall as she sniffled. Lilli shook her head. She wouldn't cry. Not in the presence of the lesser being. She stiffened and picked herself up. Lilli punched the button for the elevator and waited, tapping her toes to the carpet and pulled her arms across her chest. She hopped into the elevator and hit a button.

_Oh no, _Steve thought, _this __**isn't **__good._

* * *

**Uh-oh! Two mischief-making children running amok through the Avengers' Tower? Hold on to your hats, people, and get ready for a wild ride! And thank you for all of the favoriting and the following! Please don't be afraid to review, though! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Write them in a review and I shall do my best to answer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mischief Making Heathens

Loki Jr. rode the elevator down and down to whatever level he had randomly picked. He really didn't think this through… Something his father would deathly frown upon. However, his father wasn't here. Therefore, he didn't have to worry about it, right? There was just a small…diminutive…detail that wouldn't let his mind rest. The ache and longing in his heart for paternal love. The second part of him that was his father. He _was _"Loki Jr." after all.

There was also a strange feeling of…independence from his dad. A sort of detatchment. Ever since their parting, Loki Jr. felt as though he'd become leader of his small, yet filled with love to the brim, family. He had always had to watch out for his sister. Like maybe he was…of higher ranks.  
No.  
He wasn't allowed to be at a higher ranking than that of his father.  
Never.  
Not in any of the nine worlds.  
None could surpass his father.  
Absolutely no one.

_Ding!_

Loki Jr. felt the lift lurch abruptly to a halt. The elevator doors screeched open before Loki Jr. The view wasn't pretty, nor was it a total waste of space. Loki Jr. stole a glance at the elevator's control panel. _BL, _it read.  
This was the Basement Level.  
It was also the Lab.

…

_Okay, this is okay, _Steve told himself silently. _There are only two angrily fighting children running amok throughout the building! _

Steve paused his pacing, looked up at the ceiling, and wiped his gloved hands down his face.

"Who am I kidding? This is a SNAFU!" Steve cried out to the vacant room.

Steve then proceeded to slap himself across the cheek and pulled together a steely glare. He stood up straight as a stick as if still at Boot Camp.

"Pull yourself together, soldier, and go, go, go!" Steve lunged for the exit, ready for his mission with a hoot and a holler.

Before he was able to step onto the lift, he found himself nose-to-nose with a lanker frame. A happy guy with a grin plastered on his face from ear to ear. The other man stepped out of the elevator, letting the tiny birdcage free of his heavy weight. He still wouldn't stop smiling at Steve.

"Hello, Patriotic Man!" Thor greeted, his tone only spilling over with contentment. "Are you playing a game of hide and seek with the children? It is a joyous game indeed. It is also their favorite!" Thor was laughing with a sparkle of remembrance in his eye.

Steve swallowed a hard brick that lay at the top of his throat.  
"Hi…Thor…" Steve began, almost losing his footing on the completely flat surface of the carpet. _Honesty is the best policy…Honesty is the best policy… _Steve reminded himself several times, although it wouldn't help his mind or tongue to form words.

"Why do you shake and turn pale, Mr. Rogersson?" Tor inquired, his sky blue eyes glittering with curiosity and his expression impassive.

"Uh…" Steve mustered, his voice cracked and gone like a summer breeze. He was locked in place, staring up at this taller and mightier man.

Right when Thor opened his mouth to speak, the elevator doors burst ajar and Tony popped out. Tony's face was blood red and his arc reactor glowed a bright blue, showing that he was fully-fledged angry. Tony stormed to Steve and poked the super soldier in the chest.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"I beg your pardon, Man of Iron?" Thor took Tony by the shoulder and turned him around forcefully. Tony staggered for a moment dizzily before regaining his dignity. Tony dusted himself off and scowled at Thor, his accusing finger now stabbing the mighty thunderer.

"YOUR STUPID NIECE AND NEPHEW ARE IN MY LAB!" Tony screeched for the whole building to hear.

Now it was Steve's turn to grab Tony by the shoulders and bring him down just a notch. Tony shrugged him off vigorously, snarling curse words.

"Mr. Starkson, please." Thor begged calmly. "Do not worry. I am sure that you haven't built anything harmful to the user or those around them."

Tony paused and his lips curled into a crooked crossbreed between a frown and a smile. His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Tony began.

Steve stepped over to Thor's side. He gave Tony a scowl and crossed his arms.

"Tony, what did you do?" Steve prompted.

"Indeed, I would like to know as well." Thor pressed.

Tony gulped, "So…what if I told you that I created a Hulk-Gun that used almost as much power as the Hulk to decimate anything it's aimed at and it could malfunction at any second?"

"TONY!" Steve yelled. "Why would you even _think _about that kind of contraption?!"

Tony shrugged. "I dunno. I _did _make the Iron Man suit that's fitted to a kid's size…" Tony looked off to the wall over Thor's shoulder and his eyes widened. "OH CRAP!"

"We must get downstairs before-" Thor started to say.

"_SIR, THE SOUTH WALL OF THE TOWER HAS BEEN PENETRATED FROM THE INSIDE." _JARVIS reported over the intercom in the wall.

"JARVIS, perform security measure double five seven one. Now." Tony commanded the computer system coolly.

"_YES SIR,"_ JARVIS replied, obeying his master and creator's demand.

"Alright, guys, let's go!" Tony told the other two as he squeezed past them, his small stature making this all the easier. He got the elevator working and popped right in, the other two following closely. He was closest to the control panel in the elevator because he was the quickest at hitting the buttons. "Awwww!" Ton suddenly broke down on the elevator floor, then stood up again.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Oh nothing…I just left Bruce down in the lab with the kids…" Tony tapped his foot impatiently and his eye twitched.

Thor and Steve exchanged glances. Two fighting kids, a Hulk, and dangerously untested weapons? Only disaster could ensue.

When they finally got to the lab, there were two children, but no Bruce. Loki Jr. and Lilli chased each other around beakers and the tables that shook under the vibration. Tony slid to a table's side just in time to catch a container filled with glowing red goop. He cursed under his breath at the two before regaining his posture and dignity. He pointed at them accusingly, making them pause mid-play and stare back at him.

"YOU!" Tony stabbed the accusing index finger farther in front of him, "You could've leveled the whole perimeter with this!" he held up the beaker filled with the destructive substance, making the liquid inside slosh around. "Where's Bruce?!"

"The mad man?" Loki Jr. asked. "I was practicing my conjuring by teleporting him around the laboratory."

There was a whimpering from the corner and the three men turned to see Bruce. He did look crazed with his hands on his head and his eyes wide. Tony dared to approach him, but slowly.

"Dr. Banner, it's okay. It's me, the awesome and amazingly smart Tony."

Bruce eyed Tony, still shaking as he tried to harness the monster inside. From where Steve stood at the elevator, he could see the enlarged blood veins that blemished the doctor's skin due to the increased heart rate. Steve watched as Bruce took a deep breath and tried to compose the Hulk once more, covering his eyes so that he couldn't see his nervous teammates or the nerve-racking one, Tony. When he tilted his head up again, the veins were invisible again and Bruce's eyes changed back to their normal hue. Everyone took deep breaths, glad that the green guy was well under control.

"That was close," Tony stated, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He whipped around to Lilli and Loki Jr. angrily. "As for _you_, don't you _dare _do that again! Do you realize you almost turned us all into dust?! Maybe you should go back behind the freaking dumpster where we found you!"

"Tony," Steve said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Thor placed an even larger hand on the opposite shoulder. "Mr. Starksson, perhaps a punishment less brutal would suffice." the large man suggested, squeezing Tony's shoulder persuasively.

"Yeah, Tony," Bruce added timidly from the corner, "Their magic could be used for testing. Teleporting is actually kind of fun after the initial shock."

Tony clenched his teeth as a wave of pain attacked his shoulder, "I…gr…suppose we could…punish them some other…way!"

Thor released Tony and the shorter man staggered forward, clutching his upper arm and wincing. Thor smiled triumphantly while Steve crossed his arms in small satisfaction.

"Okay, JARVIS, you can take the shields down." Tony told the robot and the cheery, disembodied voice came back with a "yes sir". "By the way, has anybody seen Clint or Natasha?"

Everyone exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"I haven't seen them since yesterday." Steve replied, his eyes trailing to a nearby table blankly.

"No duh, Capsicle, we all saw them _yesterday." _Tony countered. "I wanna know who saw them _recently._"

"I have not seen our assassin friends, either." Thor put in.

"I've been in the lab since this morning," Bruce said.

…

Steadily, Loki Jr. and Lilli had snuck out of the room and onto the elevator, careful to escape the adults' angry gazes. In the awkwardly cramped space of the lift the children stood in silence until the _ding! _that alerted them that they were on the desired floor. They gladly escaped the birdcage and flopped onto their uncle's bed.

"It is a good thing that you remembered what floor was Uncle Thor's bedroom!" Lilli said, letting out a breath upon impact with the mattress.

"I suppose it _was _quite nice that we escaped that horrid mob…and Uncle Thor." Loki Jr. told his sister. He then leaned in closer. "With Uncle Thor around, I do not think that we shall be able to escape."

Lilli came to attention, meeting her brother's gaze. "Why?"

Loki Jr. had had time in the elevator to choose his words decisively and think about the situation.

"Uncle Thor will be tracking us down and keeping Mr. Starksson from throwing us out." Loki Jr. answered. "Our plan to annoy the mortals to the full extent is going to fail."

"Oh…" Lilli sounded flustered.

Loki Jr., picking up on his sibling's mood, decided to change the subject.

"When you were telling me about your dream earlier, what were you about to say?" he inquired, leaning in closer as if about to hear an intriguing secret. In which, it was.

Lilli looked at her hands that were firmly pressed into the mattress and blankets. She blushed slightly and shyly, not wanting to meet Loki Jr.'s eyes.

"Well…I saw Father," she began in a hushed voice, "and he told me that h-he was coming for us. He said that he h-had a plan to take us back and never let anyone take us away ever again. He also told me that we cannot trust the Avengers. Not even Uncle Thor."

Loki Jr. pulled back and patted his sister on the back in a comforting gesture. Lilli leaned in and rested her chin on her brother's shoulder. Loki Jr. felt hot tears fall onto his coat and soak his shoulder.

"Don't you worry, Lilli," Loki Jr. whispered, "when Father comes he will be true to his word. Remember when I promised you that we would see our father again?"

"Mm-hm," Lilli uttered and nodded her head as best she could.

"I did not think we actually _would. _And now…" Loki Jr. broke off, unable to finish with a cracking voice.

"I understand, Loki." his sister whimpered. "There was also something else Papa told me."

Loki Jr. continued to be comforted by the presence of his sister and asked, "And what was that, dear sister?"

"He has hostages."

….

"Ugh," Natasha muttered as she opened her eyes. She felt like she'd gotten hit by a truck and left in the middle of the street for additional abuse. Natasha fidgeted and tried to move. Wait a second…she couldn't. What the heck was going on? That's when she got a full take on her surroundings. There were boxes and crates everywhere. Classic old abandoned warehouse. But why were they all upside down? She struggled and looked up, only to find that she was looking down at a concrete floor. Natasha struggled and swung back in forth. She could feel extra weight and warmth behind her.

"Hey! Hey! 'Tasha!" Clint's voice rang loudly from behind her, echoing off of the warehouse walls.

"Clint!" Natasha yelped joyfully, happy to hear a familiar noise amidst the entire obtuseness. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Clint joked, "I just woke up a few seconds ago. Ugh, my head hurts…"

Natasha took a look around and rolled her shoulders. There was a high-pitched clinking noise.

"Chains?" she inquired.

She snapped to attention when an evil chuckle could be heard from all around. She scowled at the very sound. Only one enemy she knew had a laugh as annoying as that.

_Loki._

* * *

**Uh-oh! The evil green-clad guy with issues is back! Okay, so, thank you to the one who _did _review and all of the others who favorited and followed! I've decided that if I don't get any reviews, I will _not _update. To make things crystal-clear, 3 reviews=new chapter, no reviews=no new chapter. It's not torture, it's just not fair! Ha ha! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Oh crap, Natasha," Clint whispered over his shoulder. "Is that-?"

"The one and only," the green clad man confidently slunk his way from behind the boxes, his gait very loitering as he sneered at his captives. He wore a black leather trench coat with a collar that covered his neck. Under that was a green shirt, unlike the one he'd worn during the Chitauri invasion. His boots almost scuffed the ground, but if they had the noise was dead. He paused in front of them, his green eyes gleaming with vengeance as they flitted from Natasha to Clint. He chuckled once more under his breath. Natasha could have sworn she'd heard Loki say in a soft tone, "This is perfect."

Then, as if to add the effect of insanity, Loki began talking to himself in a low voice. Even worse, he became louder. And louder. And louder until he was ranting in an almost-shriek. Natasha began to feel a migraine coming on and was pretty sure that Clint's head was about ready to explode as well. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. _One…two…three…_ Well, that wasn't helping. She closed her eyes and inhaled once more, this time not to calm herself but to prepare.

"SHUT UP!" Agent Romanoff screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her voice echoed and bounced off the walls of the warehouse until it diminished, trailing off to wherever sounds go when they have outlived their purpose. Loki stared at her and froze, his face like a kicked puppy, precious silence taking over the room once again. Natasha let out a relieved breath.

"Thank God," Clint remarked, rolling his eyes.

Loki burst into laughter once more, although there was absolutely nothing that could be found humorous. The two level-headed assassins scowled in rage.

"What do you want, Loki?" Natasha snapped, "And if you laugh _one more time, _I'm gonna take these chains, wrap them around your neck and shove the rest down your throat so that you NEVER BREATHE AGAIN."

The mischievous god choked back more giggles and covered his mouth with the side of his fist to imprison the chortle inside of his lips. However, his smile failed to keep the illusion, curving and stretching his cheeks.

"I find it quite ironic that you _Avengers _encased _me _inside of a cage and now, well, look at yourselves, you're _my _prisoners!" Loki finally spoke. Well, to someone other to himself, at least.

"Need I remind you that we trapped you for the greater good while _this _will get you nowhere?" Natasha reasonably shot back.

In all fairness, she was correct. Loki conjured a knife and ran his finger along the blade as if it were soft as a feather. He gazed at the murderous object as if it were the most marvelous thing he'd ever set his eyes upon. He smirked assuredly.

"And need I remind you that taking you both out means taking out two killers?" he prompted.

"At least we don't kill for fun." Clint snarled.

Loki had nothing prepared to retort, or he just wasn't listening. The three sat in silence for a while, Loki toying with the shiny new knife until he became bored. He tossed it away carelessly, the sharp weapon dissipating into a short-lived plume of green smoke.

"What do you want, Loki?" Natasha questioned again, feeling like a broken record player.

"What do _I _want?" Loki repeated, sounding slightly shocked that someone cared about his thoughts. "I want the throne of Asgard. But I suppose we cannot have _everything _we want."

Natasha let the words run through her head and spin around so that her brain could examine them. By his tone and short explanation, she was certain that he was hiding something. Loki couldn't talk about _anything _without turning into a whole entire day-long speech, the spy concluded.

"I want to die 'cause you're giving me a major headache, Jerki." Clint complained.

The captor's eyes flickered up at the two tied up and his smile vanished for a hot second.

"That can be arranged," Loki sneered.

With all that grinning, you'd think Loki's face would bust. Or at least stretch out of proportion so badly that his cheeks would hang down and flap in the wind when he walked, much like a basset hound's ears.

"Don't worry; it will all be over soon." Loki informed them eerily. He then added, "They say that it is an eye for an eye," the demented god began to pace slowly. "You have kidnapped my children, so it is only fair that I kidnap _you." _

"We're not kids!" Clint wailed contemptuously.

* * *

Loki Jr. and Lilli were soon found and brought to the living room. They were tossed onto the couch, the impact knocking the wind right out of them. Four pairs of eyes were fixed on the young twosome, each one more intimidating than the last. Lilli snuggled close to her sibling and peeked out from under her bangs. Her green eyes gleamed with worry and nervousness. The two watched the adults carefully, every move being monitored explicitly.

"God! Why do you two have to act so much like your darn father?" Tony asked rhetorically. Okay, he didn't say "darn" but we're trying to keep a rating here.

"Just born that way, I guess. You make it sound like a bad thing." Loki Jr. retorted, the words accidentally slipping off his tongue.

"It is, you little brat." Tony snarled.

"That's enough, you two!" Steve interjected, stepping between them and putting his gloved hands up like a crossing guard. "Tony, act your age. Loki…er…junior, don't talk back. It's very rude. What would your mother say?"

Loki Jr. settled back into his seat non-contentedly, glaring at Tony all the while. _You act like you were my mother, _the little boy thought. The scientist pouted and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Tony, we'll call Pepper!" Steve warned.

Tony's eyes widened in horror and he instantly cooled it, much to everyone else's relief. _Whoever this __**Pepper **__is, I would like to meet her! _Loki Jr. considered with an evil smirk.

"Loki, Lilli, I am gravely disappointed in you both." Thor shook his head shamefully.

"But Uncle Thor we were only-" Loki Jr. began, however Thor waved his huge hand dismissively.

For once, Loki Jr. felt a pang of guilt rest like a rock in his belly. He felt warm tears soak his shoulder and turned his head slightly. He watched as his sister blinked out tears that forced their way onto her cheeks. Another one rolled down her face as she sniffled and it landed in a wet puddle on Loki Jr.'s jacket. Okay, that tore it. He was to protect his younger sibling and keep her happy, just as his father had requested. And now those big bullies were making her cry?! The anger of the adults was no match for the little Lokisson, who set his jaw and clenched his fists until it was painful. Oh so painful. He furrowed his brow.

"Shut up!" he blurted in a complete rage. "Stop it! Stop menacing my sister! Why couldn't you idiotic mortals have left my sister and I behind the refuse bin? Our lives would have been ten times better now if we were ridden of you!"

Loki Jr. then boldly stood up and pulled his sister to his side. He led her to the elevator and slammed a button. The astonished adults stood still as a stone and could only watch with terrified faces as Loki Jr. stormed away. As the boy turned to his instigators from the center of the lift, Tony put his hand out to try to defy their leaving.

"Hey, you can't just-!"

"Indeed I can! I AM THE SON OF LOKI, RIGHTFUL HEIR TO THE THRONE!" Loki Jr. roared as the doors closed.

Thor chased the siblings vainly and smacked into the doors exactly when they closed.

When the elevator dinged and left, Tony snorted, "Well that was dramatic. Loki number two and tree are running loose in my-or-Avengers' Tower. Again."

Thor persisted to pound on the lift doors and attempted to pry them apart, growling and grunting all the while. He broke away and punched the control panel beside of the elevator, causing it to explode in a shower of sparks. He seemingly thought that the blow to a part of the elevator would stop it, but to no prevail.

"Dang it, Thor!" Tony scolded loudly. (Again, he used a phrase other than "dang it".) "Why did you do that?! Now we have to use the stairs, you dolt!"

"What's wrong with the stairs?" Steve asked.

Tony gave him an incredulous look.

"Stairs are the mortal enemy of humans, Steve!" Tony answered mellow-dramatically.

"Oh, come on, we climbed stairs before we climbed in those birdcages." Steve said.

"Aye, we have none of yon birdcages in Asgard! Wait, you attempted to trap the prince of Asgard inside of a birdcage?" Thor bellowed, his glare settling itself on Tony.

"Woah, no, no, no, Thunder Dude! It's just a nickname for the elevator! It's not _really _a birdcage!" Tony defended when Thor approached him.

"This is no time to be fighting, guys!" Steve told them and pointed toward an abandoned exit, "Down the staircase! We're going after them!"

They all ran to the entrance and stopped short.

"Steve, this is a closet." Tony informed them as if it were a news flash."

The four stared into a tiny dark room that couldn't fit more than one full-grown man. There were old shoes and random costumes of sorts, even discarded comic books and action figures.

"Pft, I knew that." Steve rolled his eyes and ran the other way, where a door labeled "STAIRS" stood.

* * *

Outside, two children sprinted as fast as they could, out into the streets of New York. Shoving past many angry adults who shook their fists, Loki Jr. stayed true to his objective of escape. The wind whipped bitterly at their faces, only making poor little Lilli weep more.

"Loki! Loki stop!" she yelped, being dragged along because she was unable to keep up. He did as she asked and turned around. She wiped her face with a sleeve, sniffled and said, "Maybe we should remain close to their base. They will expect us to flee far from the tower. However, we can outwit them."

Loki Jr. nodded with a smile, "Yes! Perfect plan, sister."

They walked around to the side alley of the Avengers' Tower that looked a lot like the one that they had been found in. Now, the last treacherous task was to find their father.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews! (Well, I only got two reviews when I said I wouldn't update 'til I got at least three, so I'm using this as my daily act of kindness.) Every time I get a review, it always inspires me to write more! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loki Jr. and Lilli crouched close together and watched as Iron Man flew overhead. Seconds later there was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning, followed by the large figure of Thor streaking across the sky. There was the sound of boots scraping against concrete, heading the other way, and fading fast. Captain America must have been running. Now, all the Avengers had left. Well, except for that Bruce fellow, but Loki Jr. wasn't too threatened by him. But the little boy still wondered why the spectacled man in the lab had gone so batty in the face of stress. He shrugged off the thought. Loki Jr. probably could have gathered his courage and sister and vamoose to the farthest alley, away from those dastardly Avengers. However, exhaustion took him over rapidly as if it had bided until this very moment. Besides, the heroes wouldn't think to search for them in the alley adjacent to their own headquarters! Normal children and simple-minded villains would run to the farthest ends of the city, hoping that the Avengers were slower. Not this child though. He would fight power and strength with wit. The little Lokison smiled at his cleverness as his heavy eyelids began to hide the world from him.

* * *

**Loki Jr's Point of View**

_I stood still as a stone. I was all alone in the darkness of some kind of forest where the trees had no tops or leaves. Only the very dim moonlight lit my path, but how was I to know that it was moonlight? The sky was missing as well, the light having no source. There was no wind but it was still chilling, the tingle of freezing temperature creeping up my skin, causing my whole body to tremble and my jaws shake loose, turning the silence into chatter. This bitter world was breathtaking as well as frightening. I wondered if this was what Thor's heart was like, frigid and unforgiving. No, that was what he thought of my father. Him and his good-for-nothing allies. They said it was for the good of the universe. For everyone's safety. The Chitauri were his army. I kept shaking my head. It's not true. It's not true. It's not…_

_My legs began to move, propelling me into an involuntary march. There wasn't really anything else I could do in this wasteland. Stargaze? Of course not, it would just be gazing into a black hole of crushed dreams and darkness. I stared at the path ahead that I was making for myself. Or at least, my mind was anyway. I could no longer take grasp of my volition. I just kept walking and walking. I suppose my limbs just wanted to move or something. _

_It seemed like hours. I trekked much beyond my usual endurance would ordinarily allow. As I stepped forward, I found that I wasn't losing breath, nor breaking into a sweat. At the same time I thought only of my sister, Lilli, who would be lost in life without me. I mean, sure, she was intelligent and I couldn't make it by without her as well, but she seemed to be in need of companionship more than me. Finally, the peculiar phenomena of my moving came to a halt when I reached an empty clearing. It was bordered by the tree trunks and bushes and wild-growing shrubs. Not that there was a difference between the plants. The only distinctive thing about each one was the width of the stem or trunk. The branches reached out like many dry, shriveled claws. _

_There was a sudden, blinding flash that knocked me backwards, followed by the almost never ending rolling growl of thunder. I crawled on my hands and knees to the safety of the bush that rustled at my touch and dissipated into thin air like the sun evaporating water from a puddle. Bark-brown sparkles that rose and danced into the non-existent sky were all that were left. I then tried to scuttle up a tree, but to no avail. It disappeared as well and I fell to the round with a thud. I was completely numb, the pain daring not to enter my body. I lay there, sprawled out in the dust that knew no rain or precipitation at any point. No wonder the trees and other plants weren't doing so well. There was nowhere to hide! I pushed myself up and turned, finding the culprit of the abnormal weather pattern. Thor. _

_My blonde uncle smiled down at me, but it was crooked and sickening. His blue eyes didn't assure safety, only hatred for me because I was the son of a "murderer". Because I belonged to his brother. No, his __**adopted **__brother. The hottest of fire engulfed his gaze into a flame of vengeance, a glare of complete rage. The thunder summoner snickered as I attempted feebly to flee, my bare feet pounding the dirt furiously. My escape efforts only brought more laughter that seemed to echo off of the dead trees and unseen walls. I looked behind me. More Avengers had grouped together with my evil uncle, all smirking. A shield was tossed at me and missed by only an inch as well as a bright blue light. The Bruce fellow threw a beaker filled with a toxic substance my way, and I avoided it by lunging left. By now I had stopped and faced the adversaries. They were right there. A few feet away. Running had accomplished nothing. When I tried to yell for help, my jaws parted but no sound came out. Thor threw his mighty hammer, Moljnir, to the ground. _

_A small crevice opened up in the earth with no bottom in sight. The crack in the ground grew longer and longer as Thor withdrew his weapon to his hand. Soon the pit was under me and the dirt gave way. I plummeted. I fell, engulfed in darkness, listening to the horrid laughter of my deranged uncle. All I knew I could do was scream however the sound still wouldn't come._

* * *

**No Point of View**

"Loki? Loki!" Lilli cried to her brother through the thick fabric of his dream.

Loki Jr. snapped to attention and his heart pounded wildly in his chest, as if trying to escape the prison that was his ribcage. Beads of sweat hung on the nape of his neck. He swallowed in hopes of dampening his dry throat and flushing the dark nightmare away. Loki Jr. glanced at his little sister. Lilli's normally vibrant green eyes were now clouded with worry. Worry over _him. _He debated in his mind telling her of his bad dream. He shook his head. No, it would only burden her with insomnia as well. He didn't want to take that chance.

"Loki, are you all right? It sounded as though you had a fright." Lilli said.

Loki Jr. put his hand on her shoulder on the opposite side of him. He grinned reassuringly, flawlessly masking his true doubts. He was definitely related to his father, who could bend the truth as out of proportion as he wanted, and it would still make perfect sense.

"I am okay, Sister." Loki Jr. lifted his head. There was the soft pitter patter of rain above them, however he was dry. Now that the numbness had left, his fingers felt a soggy piece of material clad around his dear sister's shoulder. He looked to her again. Her face was wet and shiny. Her hair and clothes clung to her like leeches and her trench coat was missing. It was over his head. She smiled. "Lilli, you are wet." he stated.

Lilli glanced at herself as if she was oblivious and returned her bright smile to her brother. Her expression was one of pure innocence.

"Humph, so I am."

"You need to get out of the rain." He began to slip his arms out of the sleeves. "You'll be sick. Here, take my coat, I-"

"No, thank you." she cut him off rudely, but at the same time the interruption seemed so polite. Lilli still grinned sweetly.

"Lilli, you have to or-"

"I said 'no, thank you', Loki." she pressed a little firmly.

Loki sat flabbergasted. His shy sister was acting very strange.

"What?"

"I shall make a deal with you," Lilli was slyly confident. This scared Loki Jr., but he nodded to show that he was listening. "If you promise to tell me about your dream, I will use your coat" she pulled it to her chest with the waterproof side up, "as my shelter."

Lilli stuck out her hand for a shake. Loki Jr. reluctantly accepted.

"Deal." he agreed. Although he hated giving his little sister new things to fret about, he would still do anything to keep her well. So, he explained to her his terrible dream and how Thor and the other "good guys" chased him and she propped the coat over her head, much to her brother's relief. He told her of the terror of having nowhere to hide from their present enemies. She hugged him afterwards, seeking comfort in his touch. Now, her outgoingness had worn off and she was her old, only-socializing-with-family self. Loki Jr. patted her on the back, whispering reassuring things in her ear. He rested his chin on the top of her head and rocked back and forth with her in his arms. Soon enough, she fell asleep, and he leaned her against the wall so that she could rest peacefully. Afraid to fall into slumber and not daring to leave his sister, the little Lokison twiddled his thumbs and plotted ways to venture to their father inconspicuously.

The next morning, the streets and sidewalks were soaked and every dip and pothole had turned into a puddle. Water splashed onto those who stood on the sidewalk when cars whirred by, leaving cursing people all around, shaking their fists. Loki Jr. peeked out from the alley to watch the less fortunate people trampling upon rotten luck all around. There was a man with a newspaper strolling down the sidewalk when he slipped on an abandoned paper lunch bag and landed flat on his back. The older man writhed on the ground and yelped about his hip being broken. A few shouts and cries later a large truck arrived to carry the man away on a gurney, and screeched and blinked lights into the fog of early morning.

Loki Jr. cringed and slipped back into the alley, wary of his foot placement in front of him. A creature let out a short and soft moan and Loki started, jumping back a few feet. He was face to face with a mangy looking creature, but at the same time it was one of the most endearing thing he'd ever seen. Loki reached out and the little creature embraced his palm with its forehead. It was soft to the touch. The animal growled but continued to smile and smother him. It abruptly turned and hissed, its eyes turning to slits and arching its back, spitting its disapproval of whatever it was behind it. Sharp, sheathed claws came out of its eight fingers and toes. It leaped to the danger and swung one of its arms and the second creature, a duplicate of the first, returned the gesture. They spat at one another, tails swishing back and forth as they sized each other up. The first tackled and the second fled up a fire escape ladder. The triumphant creature basked in glory for a spilt second before pursuing.

Loki watched the creatures disappear up the metal staircase and his thoughts clicked together. Gears grinded in his head furiously. Of course! They would shape shift into the likeness of those creatures. Seemingly harmless, but with deadly claws and sharp teeth in their arsenal. Loki Jr. speed-walked across the alley to his slumbering sister. Upon hearing footsteps, Lilli's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the boy before her.

"L-Loki?" she asked, he voice wavering.

"Yes, Lilli, t'is me. I have an idea on how to get to Papa without those 'Avengers' knowing." Loki informed her and helped her up. "How is your shape shifting power?"

Lilli eyed him curiously. "Fine, thank you."

He only grinned wider. "Can you turn into" he searched the alley for a creature, and finally there was another on the trashcan, devouring prey. "that? Please?"

Lilly watched the creature as it polished off its breakfast and began licking the lifeblood from its claws and whiskers.

"Yeah," she yawned and in a plume of light green musk she disappeared with only a short, black, furry creature in her place. "_Mrow?_"

Loki translated the strange statement into, "Like this?"

He nodded. "Exactly. Now hold your form."

The strange animal that was Lilli rolled its eyes and waited. Loki repeated Lilli's actions and soon was replaced by a taller creature just like her. He watched the world grow, the outside wall of Avengers' Tower extended higher into the sky. It was almost frightening how the already monstrous buildings loomed over them both like evil beasts ready to eat them in one gulp.

"_So, what do we do now?" _Lilli meowed, the whiskers on the adopted form of the creature twitching in amusement. She had turned into a little black kitten with dazzling green eyes. There was an overabundance of fur on her. Her cozy green T-shirt had transformed into a collar of the same color.

Loki Jr. looked around. He looked quite the same, only his whiskers were white and his eyes were a paler color. Loki found the exit of the alley and saw the other animal of the same type slink along the wall and around the corner.

"_This way!" _he declared his plans in the cat-speak. _"We shall search the city for Father! Follow me!" _

The two kittens scampered down the sidewalk, dodging feet and rolling suitcases. There were a mess of dogs on the street that day, and the poor little animals padded past them, careful to keep a good distance. Loki did a double take to make sure that his sister was still following before proceeding. Noon had turned to dusk, the sun beginning to lose its grip on the building and allowing shadows to engulf the city beyond the horizon. There was the quiet humming from the sky of a pair of rocket boots and the tip-tapping of boots on concrete. Two different ways of travel.

Loki flattened his ears against his head and lowered his belly to the ground. His fur was buffeted in the wind as Iron Man closed in on the concrete. He landed with a click and his facemask lifted like a veil into the helmet of his suit. Captain America ceased his sprinting and faced Iron Man solemnly. Another man landed, too. Thor twirled his hammer until his toes elegantly touched the ground. The two kittens were surrounded by the triangle of men.

"Did you guys find them?" Steve asked.

"Nay," replied Thor sadly.

"No. If we did, don't you think we would've brought them with us? I mean, who would be stupid enough to drop 'em off with Bruce?" Tony griped.

Thor nervously and slowly raised his hand.

Tony face-palmed. "Just…never mind!" he rolled his eyes.

Loki Jr. and Lilly flanked each other and entwined tails. Loki unsheathed his claws and bared his fangs protectively. Tony looked down and smiled at the snarling cat.

"Aww…! Kitties!" he swooned over them like a Kindergartener. Tony reached down, but Loki was swifter, leaping away from the outstretched arms. Tony scowled in frustration. "C'mere you little…"

Loki pulled his sister out of the way as well.

"Tony, stop!" Steve commanded.

Tony stared up at the Captain. "Why?"

"I be scared, too, if there were some metal moron chasing me everywhere I went like he was trying to squash me." Steve explained bluntly.

Tony pouted and folded his arms over his chest. "Well, if you put it that way…"

Tony lurched to Steve, knocking the patriotic man onto the pavement. Screeches of defiance and pain cut through the air, hurting even the deafest of peoples' ears. Thor was saddened by the fighting, but not because his friends were pitted against each other.

"Hey! I want to squabble weakly, too!" Thor yelled from the sidelines, feeling excluded. He hopped into the fray and threw punches at half-strength.

Loki Jr. and Lilli took this opportunity to sneak away. About ten blocks down they found a street that was mostly abandoned with the exception of a human walking into a shed-like building. When the mortal didn't come back out, the two became curious. They snuck inside with ease, seeing as the door was left ajar in the first place. After a few paces they found the body of the man who had walked in earlier. Loki Jr. pulled his sister along behind him, trying to avert his eyes. Beyond mountains of crates, there was a green clad man and a couple hanging upside down, their faces red with anger. After seeing the man who was upright, Lilli let go of the cat form and ran up to him with arms wide open.

"Daddy!" she screamed, tears leaking from her eyes.

* * *

**Please review, and thank you for the last ones!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loki drew his daughter in close, stroking her soft hair that laced through his fingers like silk. The two children seemed to be a bright light amid the still darkness. The only sound was the groaning contempt of the bindings that kept Natasha and Clint in place. Loki Jr. took his regular form again and ducked behind a wall of crates nervously.

The boy hadn't seen his father's face in years. What had become of this man he had been named after? Was he still the same? Did he remember them? Well, he seemed to remember Lilli. Then again, why would you reject a hug from a little girl? Especially _that _little girl, whose eyes looked as though they were made of the purest of emeralds, and with that constant smile that said "I'm happy, why don't you laugh with me?" Loki Jr. watched from afar, the shadows cloaking him well. He longed the courage to race to his father as his sister did and embrace the long-lost friend. But another part of him felt betrayed. He had slight anger towards this man, mostly because he felt like their father had abandoned them. Left to endure the blitzkrieg of life by themselves, not knowing where their dad had been in their hour of need. Whether he was dead or alive. Imprisoned or free. Thinking about them or forgetting that they even existed.

That was when Loki, his father, lifted his chin out of Lilli's hair. He looked in the boy's general direction, and Loki Jr. gasped and tried his best conceal his presence. The lad now faced the door and his heart pounded in his chest. Small whispers could be heard just barely over the roar of blood pumping at full speed throughout his body.

"Come, son," Loki beckoned. His voice. Oh, how the youth had missed it. There was none like it.

Loki Jr. felt like his legs were made of jelly and would give way. Yet he stood still, unable to choose between love and red-hot anger. Within minutes, however, the little Lokison found himself walking, almost as if by instinct.

Loki pulled his son into the family hug, oblivious now to the two hostages behind him. Natasha and Clint just hung there, flabbergasted by this turn of events.

"Wait a second...he has kids?" Barton scream-whispered over his shoulder.

"What kind of self-respecting woman would want to settle down with"-she shivered-"_him?!" _

Loki ignored them and enjoyed the presence of his family. His son felt burning tears threaten him with the desire of embarrassing him. The boy vigorously wiped his eyes, making his sleeve wet. The little Lokison sniffled and dared to gaze upon his father's face. Loki's nose had a red tint to it and he had dark rings under his eyes. He looked exhausted and like he hadn't slept for a few nights. Lilli was crying, but they were tears of joy. Mostly. She was also weeping out all the pain she had suffered over those long and cold years. The nightmares of never seeing her family again and of her brother leaving. Those nights she'd wake up, broken out in sweat, the sound of her father yelling out still ringing through her skull as he fell to his doom off of the Bifrost. She shuddered; another release of emotion. Lilli clung tightly to her father's coat as if something unseen would pull her away if she let go. She lifted her gaze to find her dad's, her whole face red from being tear-stained. She swallowed and sniffled.

"Fa-ather…" she choked out meekly, trying to enunciate her words right around the trembling in her voice. "P-plea-ease don't…don't-t l-l-lea-eave u-us…"

Lilli then buried her wet nose into her father's coat and wailed. Loki caressed her hair again and softly shushed her. He made an attempt to lull her into a sense of security in his arms. He patted her back and lifted her head by her chin to make her look at him. She still wouldn't loosen her grip in the least.

"Lilli, would I _ever _leave _you_ on _purpose?_" Loki smiled sincerely. Lilli shook her head and sniffed. "Right. Besides, I am here now. Nothing will change that if I can help it."

"Y-you promise?" Lilli double-checked.

"Cross my heart," Loki assured, making an X across his chest with a finger.

Lilli's frown disappeared and she grinned, falling back into the embrace. "Good!" came the gleeful and muffled reply.

Loki Jr. sat beside them, rubbing his arm and staring at the floor. His father patted his shoulder out of the blue. The boy looked up and gaped at his dad. Green eyes met, and for a moment, the youngster thought he could experience the very feeling that his father did on the day he "died". The pangs of guilt for letting himself fall from the rainbow bridge, but knowing that it was for the greater good.

"Father?" he uttered and blinked uncertainly.

Loki seemed to let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes, it is me." Loki ruffled his boy's hair. Little Loki laughed. "Who else would I be?"

The youngster pretended to think a spell and smirked playfully. "There's no one like you, Papa!"

The assassins, who weren't very used to all this sentimentality, were sort of disgusted. Clint scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brow.

"Gross." Barton complained like a boy who believed he'd been infected with cooties.

* * *

Away from the warehouse, Tony, Thor, and Steve continued to squabble pointlessly. Finally, Thor pounded the ground with the Mighty Mjolnir and sent a small shockwave through the soil. Feeling the tiny, yet attention-getting, buzz between their toes, Tony and Steve ceased their battle and jumped back. Tony's eyes widened.

"Hey! Steve scared the kitties away!" he accused.

Steve rolled his eyes and tried to remind himself that if he had nothing nice to say, not to say anything at all like his mother had told him. The two glared at each other for another moment instead, staring daggers and planning blows that they could make to one another's face or stomach. Thor ignored them and looked to the sky, beginning to swing his hammer by the leather strap in a circle.

"We must find my niece and nephew! I fear they may hath found trouble!" and with that, Thor launched himself off the ground and blasted off in a clap of thunder.

* * *

**Okay, so here's a really short, badly-written, filler-chapter so you guys don't feel abandoned!**

**Loki Jr and Lilli: Hey!**

**Me: Whoops! Wrong choice of wording! Anywho, thanks for the reviews! **

**Loki: And please review this chapter, as well!**

**Me: And we just broke the fourth wall...**

**Loki Family: WE DO WHAT WE WANT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki Jr. lifted his head with a jolt. He thought he'd heard thunder. It was about a mile away, far enough to not hurt him. Why did he worry now, anyway? His father was here. His hero. His mentor. Who cared about a little rumble? He did.

Loki Jr. turned his head to look at his sister. She was happy. That smile that made her herself was back and flourished, seemingly permanent upon her tear-stained face. She beamed brightly as she chased their father around the warehouse, playing a game of tag. She giggled when her dad slowed down just enough that she would barrel into him and shouted, "Got you!" She turned and ran the other way as fast as her little legs would carry her laughing all the while.

The little boy then looked at the hostages. They seemed tired. Their faces were red, most likely because they'd been hanging there for a while, and they stared at him with hatred. Hatred of him, hatred of his sister, and hatred of his father. The anger in their eyes burned hot daggers into him. His stomach churned. Loki Jr. decided to disregard the two assassins and turn around, trying to find peace with his lunch. However, he saw the foot of the corpse that lay motionless at the entrance. He stared, unable to shift his gaze. This made his stomach twist on him more. He knew his dad was the good guy here. He _knew. _Yet there was that simple, jerking, frustrating hint of doubt that LJ was wrong. That his father was a deadly psychopathic maniac, come to destroy anyone who got in his way of ruling Midgard. Loki Jr. shook his head vigorously. _No, no, NO! _His father wasn't a menace, just a clearly misunderstood mischief maker. That was all. Still, the hint of doubt reared its ugly head, chanting out annoying evidence that could prove his dad guilty. It made Loki Jr. want to vomit. He broke into a quick run towards the door, taking a great leap across the body sprawled out across the floor.

LJ burst through the heavy door and stopped. It seemed like the whole world, the birds, stars, even the wind, paused along with him. A worldwide halt. But it only lasted for a split-second before everything began to move again. His stomach settled almost as soon as he'd gotten outside. Loki Jr. let out the huge breath he'd been holding for that short piece of eternity and let himself fall against the door with a _thud. _His chest felt constricted as he heaved air into his lungs. It was like the world had begun to press in on him and thrust its weight onto his shoulders. He closed his eyes. He was here. He was okay.

Loki Jr. slid down onto his bottom and stared at the deep blue beyond called space. The stars sparkled and shimmered above him and casted a small glimmer across the parking lot. Dusk had fallen by now, and Loki Jr. had the chance to enjoy it. But he wasn't. He gazed across the lot at the few flowers that could make their way in this harsh environment. The blooms on the plants had closed, hibernating in their own way and awaiting tomorrow when they would open up and greet the sun. LJ blinked and his head spun.

Then, he felt the door nudge him from behind, urging him to stand. His head told him to, but his legs were so wobbly that it was impossible. Instead, he slid himself over, allowing the door a little more space to let someone out and making a sharp scraping noise between his pants and the concrete. Out the exit came Lilli, just barely squeezing through. Lilli grinned at him. LJ wasn't having it, though. He curled up with his knees just under his chin and wrapped his arms around his calves. Loki Jr. refused to meet his sister's gaze and stared at the parking lot's array of lines.

"Hullo," Lilli said cheerfully and knelt down to her brother's level. "What are you doing out here?"

The Lokison hesitated. He was torn between telling the truth or a small white lie. LJ looked up at his sister, who stared at him intently. Lilli's expression was impassive, so he decided that now would be the best time for the truth.

"Thinking." LJ replied. Lilli gave him a look that told him he needed to expand on that. "I just…I know that Father is a good guy…but there's just this part of me that believes that he did all those things that he's been accused of."

Loki Jr. didn't look to his sister's face, but he could visualize the concentration on the matter. Finally she spoke.

"Sometimes, we just have to listen to our heart…" Lilli began cryptically.

Another voice joined in, "Our heart has the map of our life and may lead us down some silly paths, but you should trust your soul that around the next turn will be your desired destination."

The siblings glanced up. Their father peeked around the edge of the steel door, looking rather cramped but not seeming to mind. Loki smiled brightly.

"Might I join you outside, now?" he asked, squished.

Lilli helped LJ to his feet and they stepped back, letting Loki slip out into the breeze of the night. A long stream of light followed Loki out, illuminating the lot to a far reach, eating the darkness away. LJ watched his father closely as he warily examined the night. Then, Loki turned around and ushered his children inside.

"Time for bed," their dad announced and pushed the two across the threshold rather hastily.

LJ tried to suppress a yawn so that he didn't appear exhausted. However, his sister gave in to the tired gesture and opened her mouth wide for a yawn. LJ sand Lilli were conducted to a small space between two crates. Loki conjured a large, green quilt for the two and then took two perfectly fluffed pillows and made sure each child was comfortable. LJ felt sleep overwhelm him and his eyelids grew heavy. He fought the urge to close his eyes, but it was all in vain. He felt the warmth of Lilli when she snuggled close to him, clinging to his arm tightly. Soon, he was snoring and deeply unconscious.

…

Loki walked away towards the captive assassins and narrowed his eyes. There was no doubt that the two S.H.I.E.L.D. mercenaries would find his offspring as a weakness. Loki scowled at them.

"What's up, Witch Doctor?" Agent Barton snarled. "Finally tuck those brats o' yours in bed?"

Loki turned for the door. On the way out, in one graceful move, he overturned his hand and flicked his wrist, as if to beckon someone. The body of the man who'd stumbled in began to levitate beside of Loki as the trickster god made his way out the door. The man wasn't dead, he was simply asleep. Loki stepped outside behind the floating man and put the unconscious body propped against the wall under a window. Loki then wriggled his fingers in a certain pattern, casting a spell to leave the man with all the normal symptoms of a hangover. Smiling at his handiwork, Loki did one more tiny bit of magic; he gave the stranger a small case of amnesia so that he'd forget everything that happened earlier. The last thing the mischievous god needed was a mortal running off to the Avengers and squealing about him and his children. But somehow, Loki felt that the Avengers already knew that he was in town.

…

Tony was tired. Exhausted. He was so burned out, his arc reactor's glow had faded just a bit. He yawned as he did a pirouette over the city that never sleeps. The array of colorful lights looked like many tiny embers joining together to commission a great fire. Tony felt bored although he knew he had many responsibilities that could be done right now. He could be filing paperwork (like Pepper asked of him numerous times), building on his newest suit model, or be deviling Banner in the lab. But now, his mind was completely blank.

"Guys, why don't we call it a night?" crackled Steve's voice from the other side of a communicator.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Tony mumbled and spiraled down towards his tower.

Thor, however, seemed determined. "Very well, friends, you may go rest for tomorrow. I shall stay vigilant throughout the night." he bellowed.

Tony flinched at the loud noise in his ear even though he was used to it by now. The volatile philanthropist walked carelessly across the roof of Avengers' Tower. The AI system, JARVIS, began to dismantle the armor part-by-part from Tony's body as he padded down steps into the common room. Stark paused at the bar and was tempted to take a bottle and pour himself a drink, but JARVIS ruined all the fun.

"_PARDON ME, SIR, BUT IF MEMORY SERVES I BELIEVE MISS POTTS ASKED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE ALCHOHOLIC BEVERAGES." _JARVIS cautioned.

Tony sighed and pulled his hand back from the ever-so-shiny bottle of wine. "Yeah, yeah, JARVIS…" he grumbled.

He'd been so close! Pepper was very clever, though. Also very good at making a weapon out of a heavy purse. "_What do you keep in there, bricks?!" _Tony remembered yelling. Pepper had replied, _"Yep, load three of 'em in there every day for idiots like you!" _Tony knew that Pepper was only teasing, but that really did hurt. He rubbed his head now and grimaced. Tony wondered about Loki and how his wife had dealt with him. He smiled and imagined a woman dressed in battle armor chasing Loki around with a satchel while the god of mischief teleported around in puffs of green smoke. He then caught himself laughing at the idea.

The elevator doors opened and there stood Steve, boldly standing out from everything else in his red, white and blue spandex.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked, taking a seat on the sofa.

Tony scoffed, "Nothing you'd get, Captain Killjoy."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Right."

"Gee, aren't you going to head to bed, so that you can wake up before your alarm clock like you normally do?" Tony pestered.

"No. Are you going to drink the night away like _you _normally do?" Steve retorted, used to Tony's provoking.

Stark growled and turned the other way. "What're you here for, anyway?"

"I thought we'd plan out our course for tomorrow so that our search could be more successful." Steve offered.

Tony guffawed, "Pft, we found 'em before, we'll find 'em again. What's with you and Thunder Boy wanting to find those kids so bad?"

"I don't know. Thor seems to have this really bad need to locate them. It's almost as if he has a secret to hide. Or he just cares that much about them." Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I don't. Let some thugs have 'em for all I care." Tony turned around and played with the bottles that clinked in the shelves when he moved them. Beer and whiskey and champagne sloshed around in the glasses. There was a mechanical beeping sound and Tony said, "Relax, JARVIS, I'm not drinking any."

"I sure hope not." a voice grumbled from behind him. It wasn't Steve, either.

Tony turned slowly and grinned as wide as he could possibly fake. "Why hello, Director Fury! My, aren't you and your eye-patch looking fabulous today?"

Nick Fury just scowled through the camera in a fixated state of anger. Heck, Tony couldn't think of a time when the man wasn't mad about _something. _Good thing he wasn't the Hulk. But Nick "Hulked out" in his own way: with machine guns, grenades, and other super-secret, brink-o'-technology stuff that caused mass destruction. And, occasionally, a stress-ball that someone had gotten him for Christmas.

"Cut the darn chit-chat, Stark. What do you know about Loki's kids?" Fury demanded.

Tony stopped and snapped to attention. "Th-the kids?"

...

Thor's cape billowed out behind him as he skimmed the skyscrapers and other tall buildings, his hammer leading him like a bloodhound leading a hunter on a foxhunt. It had been about an hour from his ally's departure from the search and Thor felt weary now as well. He shook his head. How could he think about sleep now, when there was so much at stake? Young sorcerers were dangerous, he knew. Especially when they were just discovering their powers, like Lilli. He wasn't so sure about Loki Jr., seeing as he was older and had probably had more magical experiences than his younger sibling.

Thor knew that one of them must have _some_ knowledge of magic due to the fact that when the two disappeared from the orphanage a while back, a powerful spell book did as well. Not to mention that it took a large amount of magic to transport yourself from Asgard to Midgard. Actually, it took a decent amount of magic to teleport between _any_ of the Nine Worlds. Thor clenched Mjolnir tighter, twisting his fingernails into the leather handle covering.

Thor flew above a warehouse with an empty lot and a shadowy figure slumped over against the wall. If this had been a normal patrol, Thor would have disregarded the place. In fact, if this were a regular patrol, Thor would be back at the tower with the rest of the Avengers and shining his hammer or maybe enjoying a drink or PopTart. But this was no ordinary tour of the city.

The mighty thunder god descended to the pavement below. His toes touched the ground as he elegantly lowered. His red cape fell around him like a curtain at the end of a play. He was trying to be stealthy instead of straight forward and loud like usual. Thor didn't want to frighten the children. Plus, he was so tired, what was the point in starting a barbaric battle if you were too exhausted to finish it? So, as quietly as he could, he approached the doubled-over figure. As he did, he made out a tie and a nice-looking shirt, with khaki pants and shined shoes. The Midgardian had a clipboard in one hand. His hair was askew and he barely moved as he snored and slobbered all over his fancy business shirt. Thor lowered his hammer to his side, feeling no threat from an earthling in such a sorry state. Then, the man stirred and swayed, trying to lift his head. His eyes were hideously bloodshot and he put a hand on his head as if he were trying to keep his skull together. The man scraped himself to his feet and stared at Thor. It was like the man was a zombie or something, with all of the moaning and groaning and the creepy look.

"Wh-who are you?" the man murmured, as if afraid to speak any louder. He was so scared, Thor could practically small the fear radiating off of him. There was something amiss about this hangover.

"Fear not, citizen. I am Thor, son of Odin, and I mean you no harm." Thor answered almost automatically. This is what he'd say to most who didn't know him, so it was like a routine.

The man stumbled and hit the wall. "Th-Thor? You're serious?"

Thor nodded, "Indeed. May I ask what your business is here?"

The stranger held onto the wall and seemed to freeze there. He was deep in thought and looked past Thor. Then, he trembled and his gaze returned to the Asgardian.

"I-I'm not sure. All I remember is coming to inspect the warehouses here. I seriously don't know anything, dude. Honest." The hungover man was really trying to get away.

Thor weighed and measured the man's words. He was obviously telling the truth. Thor thanked and dismissed the man. The stranger quickly raced off into the gloom to wherever home was for an inspector of warehouses. Thor took a deep breath. He faced the double doors and prepared to open them.

…

Loki had leaned against a crate and crossed his arms. Between his trench coat and curling up into a ball, he was sure to keep warm enough. Besides, he was part Frost Giant (in which, he didn't like to admit his true heritage most of the time), so he shouldn't have minded the cold. But the cold wasn't just the temperature of the concrete under him or the breeze outside that seeped through the sorry-built walls. It was from the emptiness that lay inside of him. He should be warm and happy now that he had his family with him, but he wasn't. He felt a deep pit of despair and mourning inside of him. He missed his wife. But she wasn't like the children, easy to find. No, she was farther away than anyone else. She was dead.

There was a sudden loud noise. A creak. Loki lifted his head and saw the tall, bulky, figure standing in the doorway, blocking moonlight. It was Thor.

* * *

**Hi, guys! This chapter's a little longer! Yay! I'm trying to make up for the short chapter last time. So, please review or send me a PM and tell me if the story's good or bad or if you have any suggestions! Please don't be shy, I don't bite! Or do I...? XD See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tony froze. It was a good thing he didn't have any wine in his mouth, because he would've done a spit take all over the monitor. How did Fury know about the kids? Tony hid his insincerity by fiddling with a few glasses in front of him.

"What kids?" Tony asked innocently.

Fury scowled through the screen, the glare burning straight through Tony as well. Tony hated the little runts, but he and the other Avengers would be in real hot water if Fury knew they'd been harboring potentially dangerous kids. Plus, Tony hated it when Fury knew things that weren't any of his business in the first place. Stark set down his glass and shrugged, stepping around the bar and giving a truthful, sideways grin. He would just finagle Fury and get him to look the other way.

"You know darn well '_what kids'." _the older director snarled.

Tony threw his hands up dismissively. "Look, we honestly don't know anything about it."

In the back of his mind, Stark kept thinking, _Don't say anything, Rogers, _and glancing at his co-worker on the couch. The old-fashioned dope would most likely give away the whole thing and dig them into a mess of trouble. Fury furrowed his brow even farther (if that was even possible) and bared his teeth just slightly.

"You should know that it's a federal offense to hide secrets." Nick said.

"You should know that you don't have a search warrant." Tony countered.

"What does that have to do with anything? We're not searching your HQ." Fury queried.

Tony opened his mouth to retort again when Steve butted in, "Sir, I assure you that if we knew anything more, we'd inform you."

Nick Fury stared for a moment, as if having to process what he'd just heard. He then simply nodded his head and said, "Alright. Fury out." and the screen went blank.

Tony was in semi-fake awe. "Woah, Steve, you just _lied._"

Steve shook his head, "Technically, I didn't. We don't really know any more than Fury does."

Tony yawned and stretched. "Looks like we have a new reason to look for the twerps: to keep 'em outta Fury's clutches."

Steve stood up and padded over to the elevator doors. They dinged and slid open. Rogers turned and looked at Tony.

"If Loki hasn't already found them himself." Steve added grimly as he left.

…

Loki held his breath for a moment. What was that blundering oaf doing here? True, Thor was part of the Avengers, the protectors of earth, but how did he find Loki? The mischief-maker stared at the bulky silhouette in the doorway. Blue eyes glowed in the dark like twin moons. As the two blue orbs searched the dark, Loki never shifted his gaze. For a heart-stopping second, Loki thought Thor had seen him. The eyes paused on him and peered at him for a short jiffy before dismissing him. Loki watched as his brother walked to the center of the warehouse where the two assassins hung stiffly.

"Widow? Eye of Hawk? What are you doing here?" Loki heard his brother ask in a warily low voice.

"Thor! Thank God you're here!" Barton exclaimed. "Loki's skulking around here somewhere! You gotta be careful!"

Thor nodded. "Aye. I know of my brother's presence." he said almost ominously.

So much for subtlety, Loki thought. For a moment, he actually thought about turning himself in. Thor and the others already knew he was here, so resistance was basically futile. Then, he thought of the kids. How far he'd come just to see them. To talk to them. To hug them. He'd broken out of the Asgardian prison, something that would most likely add to the many things he was to be prosecuted for. He _would _find a way out of here, at least for the children. He didn't want them to be persecuted for the things he'd done. (Even though he had a very good reason to do these things.)

All was silent for a couple minutes and all Loki could hear his own heart hammering in his chest. He needed to do something and do it quickly, before Thor or his friends could catch on. Loki turned swiftly and crawled away to his children's resting spot. He had no problem finding the soft quilt he'd placed over them amid all of the solid concrete and wood. Loki squinted in the dimness to where LJ and Lilli slept peacefully. Or, where they should have been sleeping.

"What?" Loki couldn't stifle the whisper of surprise.

He began to panic and search the napping area, ripping away the blanket and pillows, hoping to find a clue. Surely they couldn't have gotten far.

…

Lilli and LJ crawled along the concrete floor, awakened by the sudden sounds a few minutes ago. Now, they freely roamed behind crates and boxes, exploring the new territory. As Loki Jr. wandered with his sister, he wondered what made his father so hastily put them to bed. The way he swiftly ushered them inside bothered LJ. It was as if Loki had expected something to jump out from around the corner. _Stop doubting, _LJ told himself, _if it were that important, Father would surely tell us. Right? _

LJ continued along, unaware that his sister had come to a halt. He collided with her flank, making her squeak in surprise. He jumped backwards and they stared at each other for a second, trying to figure out what just happened. Loki Jr. put an index finger to his lips in a gesture to silence her.

"Shh!" he hissed.

Lilli nodded and whispered, "Sorry,"

She then turned and continued across the floor, carefully slinking into a gap between crates. LJ passed her, taking the lead in both speed and curiosity. He could hear murmuring from the other side of the boxes. One of the voices was deeper and louder, the owner sounding like he couldn't grasp the concept of quiet talking. Another sounded feminine but raspy, like someone who'd been screaming in the closet for a few days. The next was raspy, too, but male. The kids strained to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I say we hit _fast and hard!_" growled the female.

There was a cracking noise. "I agree!" concurred the raspy male.

"Nay, friends." the deeper and louder voice differed. LJ held his breath for a second when he recognized his uncle. "We must create a plan of attack before we begin a conflict." After a brief pause, Thor asked, "Tell me, have you seen any…children around here?"

Another pause was followed by, "Yeah, Loki's kids."

"My niece and nephew," Thor added. "I feared this would happen."

"Feared what would happen?" the woman asked.

LJ mustered up his courage and peered around the crates, being careful to avoid being spotted. He watched his uncle bite his lip and look to the ground on his left hesitantly, as if he were about to lie. Loki Jr. scoffed mentally, _pure blonde oaf, he cannot tell a lie. _

"If the children have found their father, it could be catastrophic for the entire world." Thor fibbed.

The boy felt a hot rush of anger run through his veins. Why was his uncle so intent on lying like that?! What was wrong with his father that Thor did not want them to know? Did Loki do something so vile that it was _necessary _to separate the three? Another tall figure appeared in the center. It appeared in a green haze, veiling the person in a somewhat majestic fog. Finally, the cloaking smoke dissipated, revealing the lanky, skinny, man. LJ's eyes grew wide as he realized who was there, appearing before the do-gooders.

His father seemed nervous as his green-eyed gaze shifted from one Avenger to another. The small boy behind the crates let out a small gasp of horror.

"What?" Lilli whispered.

LJ sat up and shook his head, unable to process the things that seemed to be happening so fast. His sister's curious look turned to slight frustration as she lightly pushed him out of the way to see. She slowly peeked around the corner, yelped, and jumped back into the safety of the shadows. For a moment she was silent, gazing fearfully into the face of her older brother. Suddenly, LJ's face seemed to turn into determination. He balled up his fist and stared around the box at the grown-ups again. Surely his father hadn't just given in.

"Where are they?" Thor demanded instantly.

Loki scowled at him, green eyes aglow with flaming anger. "I don't know."

"They're here, we know it." Natasha insisted, looking as if malice was the only thing on her mind.

Loki looked her straight in the eyes. "I really don't know. If I did, don't you think I would have been out of here by now?" the mischief god reasoned.

"Maybe," Clint mumbled.

"You're still under arrest, Loki." Natasha argued. "Courtesy of SHIELD."

The red head stepped forward to bring Loki down, grabbing his shoulder, but her hand went straight through. The apparition faded into nothing, leaving the three to stare at each other in shock.

"It's a fake!" Clint yelled.

"Trickster!" Thor bellowed furiously as his eyes searched the dark room for signs of his little brother. "Your sorcery cannot hide you forever!"

LJ and Lilli watched the spectacular illusionary sorcery display with both amazement and joy. Their father escaped! Now all they had to do was figure out how to do that as well. The siblings glanced around nervously, hoping for an exit. _Please, great Odin, let us get out alive! _LJ silently prayed.

The Lokison felt something tug on his shirt collar. The small tug became a violent drag, carrying him away to wherever he was to be going. Loki Jr. twisted and struggled, turning to see that his abductor was actually his dad, pulling him and his sister to safety. LJ fought to regain his foothold on the ground. Loki let his collar loose and the boy raced to keep up. Lilli ran on the other side of their father so the three were a line of trench coats and dark, greasy hair. Loki pointed up ahead to a door with a red glowing sign that said "EXIT" above it. LJ and Lilli flung themselves toward it, bursting through the door and into a cold back lot.

LJ hit the ground painfully with a thud, along with the sickening scraping sound of gravel. He opened his eyes and looked around. Loki stood and was dusting himself off and offered a hand to Lilli, who was still trying to comprehend what just happened. LJ opened his mouth to make a comment when his dad grabbed him and his sister and ducked into some shrubs to the side.

"_Sanctum illusio," _he heard Loki chant in a whisper.

The three disappeared within the thicket, invisible. LJ recognized the spell as an illusion, hiding them behind a thick patch of brambles. However, it allowed the user to see through the apparition. Lilli was petrified as footsteps could be heard coming around the side of the building. LJ kept his breaths short and soft. He didn't want to be heard. The hulking frame of Thor loudly made its way around the corner, shouting.

"Brother! I know you are out here! Come out! Come home!" Thor pleaded with the night air. Then, his expression changed. "I will break down every last rock or plant to find you!"

The thunder god began smashing through shrubs and rocks with the mighty Mjolnir, turning all to rubble with a hearty flick of his wrist. Thor neared the illusionary briar patch where LJ, Lilli, and Loki hid and raised his hammer. Loki grasped the children's shoulders and briefly recited: _"Morphus Felina,"_

The boy felt himself shrink down and fur grow. His eyes became sharper and able to see in the darkness surrounding him. New smells and sounds came to him as he became shorter and shorter. He felt warmer now, under a coat of well-groomed, dark fur. He was a cat again!

With urgency, Loki yowled at Thor. The tenacious uncle stopped and stared down at the three felines. Thor grinned peacefully.

"Hello, little mortal creatures!" Thor greeted, buying that these were actual cats. "Humph, perhaps Loki isn't here…I shall look somewhere else."

Thor began to walk away, his cape billowing out behind him, when he abruptly turned and came back. He scooped up Loki and the kits at his side.

"You know, they say it will be quite cold tonight…Maybe I can bring you home with me! I'm sure Mr. Starkson won't mind! In fact, he seems to fancy you and your species! It's settled! I'll take you back to the tower!" Thor said, mostly to himself.

"Was this part of the plan?" LJ dared to ask in cat-speak.

Loki shook his furry head. "No."

LJ's father then bit Thor's bare arm, enough to draw blood on a regular person. However, Thor wasn't fazed and continued to carry off the cats, only a couple of dents in his skin. All three clawed fruitlessly, trying to scramble away. Alas, they were taken to the front parking lot where Clint and Natasha stood looking bored.

"Thor, what the heck do you think you're doing?" Clint asked as the Asgardian padded over to them.

"I am walking, as you can plainly see." replied Thor.

"Not that!" Clint growled in frustration. "I mean, why are you carrying those cats?"

"And why do they look familiar?" added Natasha suspiciously.

Thor shrugged. "I am taking them home, because I do not want them to freeze tonight."

"Tony doesn't like pets in his tower." Clint warned.

Thor frowned. "He seemed to like them before…"

Natasha walked over and eyed the three animals struggling in Thor's grip. She bent over and raised a brow. LJ stared into her eyes for a minute, making him frightened and uneasy. He quickly shifted his gaze, trying to get his stomach to stop churning like butter.

"Sure," Nat agreed; something was up her sleeve. "Let's take them to the tower and take care of them."

"But 'Tasha-" Clint argued, earning a glower from Natasha. He quickly shut his mouth and stayed silent.

"Come friends! The rest of the team awaits us at the Tower of Stark!" Thor bellowed and prepared blast off, swinging his hammer around.

Loki began to growl, alerting Asgardian and human alike.

"Are you sure they have their rabies shots?" Clint asked, half joking, half nervous.

"Thor, put the cats down." Natasha commanded quickly, her voice grave.

Thor frowned harder but did as he was told, setting the trio of black felines down onto the pavement. Loki stood on his four paws and hissed at the heroes, spitting and cursing in cat tongue. The fluffy black cat then scooped up Lilli by the scruff in his jaws and nudged LJ with his tail. Loki and his kits retreated to the bushes, hoping the Avengers wouldn't catch on. When they made it into the shelter of leaves and sticks they watched Thor and his friends finally give up and leave.

"That was close," muttered Loki. "We will have to find another place to shelter."

LJ nodded. Lilli clung to her father's leg, holding on tightly as if her life depended upon it. She didn't want to go anywhere her father wasn't and neither did LJ. Loki looked through the bushes one last time. He swiveled his ears like a real cat would, trying to pick up any noise of an intrusion. When he found none, he turned back to the kids. His eyes flitted between the two, studying them.

"Can you two hold your forms for the night?" Loki asked.

LJ thought for a moment. He hadn't practiced too much with his shape-shifting ability. The only other time he'd ever morphed was when he was escaping the alley. He decided he'd give it a good try. He nodded, as did Lilli.

"Very well," Loki said and then curled into a ball in the dirt. His son and daughter snuggled close, taking in the warmth.

LJ closed his eyes but found it impossible to sleep. His thoughts wandered to his mother. He wondered what she looked like. Did Lilli look anything like her? What did her voice sound like? Was she kind? Better yet, was she alive? Where was she? His head swam with questions that he couldn't answer. He glanced at his dad, who seemed to be sound asleep. He should ask later…but the curiosity was getting to him. He shuffled uncomfortably against his father's side. The movement must have disturbed his parent, because one green eye opened.

"Hm?"

"Father," LJ whispered wary of his sister, who was dozing.

Loki turned his head and his green eyes glowed. He hadn't really been asleep, just waiting for the morning to come.

"Yes?"

LJ hesitated and bit his lip. Finally he asked, "Where's Mum?"

* * *

**Sensitive question! Oh no! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows, and I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but it's up now! Time needs to go slower or something! Anywho, bye! Stay tuned to learn the answer to the sensitive question! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki stared at his son, the child's eyes bulging with curiosity. The father debated upon telling them the truth. Several times, he had run through his mind and talked to himself, practicing relaying the whole story to the two when he saw them again. Of course, then, there was no assurance that they would see each other, so it was a lax type of conversation. Besides, talking to yourself is much easier than speaking to others. Lilli lifted her head, her ears pricked attentively and her eyes bright and shining. She, too, had been very much awake. Now, she was clearly intrigued with the current subject and wasn't going to let her brother and father keep it to themselves, let alone let him drop the conversation all together.

Darn.

Well, it was inevitable that he'd have to tell them someday. Why try to evade an obstacle that would eventually come back and bite him in the butt later? It was better than the other things he'd have to explain. Loki shivered. "The Talk" was a terrible thing to him, especially coming from the ever cold-hearted Odin. His speeches of politics and pieces of wisdom were great indeed, however his skills with delicately breaking news and family "talks" were something that _definitely _had room for improvement. Dinner conversation wasn't his strong suit, either. Looking back on it now, Loki figured out where Thor got his horrid social skills and lack of manners.

"Your mother…well…" There were so many words to describe her, to tell about her, and Loki couldn't settle on just a few. He had to tell a story.

The mischief-maker bit his lip anxiously and began to scan his mind for the right words. Finally, he was able to begin spinning a tale about his beloved wife.

"Many years before the rainbow bridge, the Bifrost, was destroyed, I sat in the Asgardian Palace, listening to your uncle's annoying and senseless prattle about his latest adventure. It was always about how he'd defeated another rouge dwarf or Bilge Snipe or…" Loki cringed at the word, "_Frost Giant. _I normally sat in the window and stared out at the children who loved to play with weapons and swordfight. Thor talked about Sif's new moves. Finally, I decided to remove myself from the crummy palace and free myself by exploring another one of the Nine Realms.

"Naturally, I wouldn't go to Niflheim, the home of the Frost Giants. I had no business with such creatures and still don't. Anyway, I chose to travel to Migard, here, because its surroundings seemed slightly familiar and the beings seemed so nice. Although, when I got here, I wasn't very impressed with this ball of garbage these mortals call home. I found that the inhabitants were all…" Loki stared at the kids for a moment, trying to locate a word a bit more delicate than the one he'd initially chosen. "…loathsome. I then transformed into one of the natural inhabitants of Midgard the mortals called a 'cat' to study the species more closely.

"That's about the time I came across your mother. Or rather, her car."

"Her 'car'?" LJ interrupted.

"Those machines that humans drive to and fro with. Much like carriages in our homeland, but with no horses." Loki explained, then continued with his tale. "I had been run over. Your mother, Charlotte, stepped out. I didn't know; I was asleep on the pavement. My immortality as a god had already begun the healing process. A normal cat would have been dead…" There was a brief pause as Loki gathered his thoughts. "When I woke up, I was in a box…labeled 'Muffins'."

"What is a 'muffin', Father?" Lilli asked, cutely cocking her head to the side.

Loki looked to the sky for a moment, as if it had the answer. When he finally returned his attention to her, he had a grimace fixed across his face.

"It is a fattening Midgardian dessert with a lot of sugar and is very bad for little girls," He turned to LJ, "and simply terrible for young men, as well."

The children laughed at their dad's paternal overprotection. Loki found himself smiling and relaxing, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Charlotte came out of another room. She began to tend to my wounds. That's when I got a good look at her face. She had dark hair that shimmered in the light. Her brown eyes soulfully were filled with care and relayed her emotions well. Her skin was a little pale. And all these things came together to make her the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen, especially for a Midgardian…."

LJ scrunched up his nose to the poetic mush, while Lilli sat there for a moment with a dreamy look on her face. She looked simply enchanted with the romanticism.

"Tell us more, Father!" she demanded cheerfully.

"Just get on with the story!" LJ intercepted.

"Okay, okay," Loki said, tapping his tail against the ground loudly to get them to silence their sibling squabble. "There is no need to argue like cats and dogs." He purred.

The children scowled and grumbled, but fell silent under their father's command. "That's better. Now then, as I was saying… She left to get bandages when I transformed into my true self. Apparently, she was not used to men being in her living room. She dropped her first aid kit and began yelling at me angrily about how I had 'done something to her poor little Muffins' and that I was 'a dirty cat-napper' and informed me that 'if I did not return Muffins she would retrieve a weapon'. So, I simply attempted to strike up a conversation. Chatting was not your mother's strong suit. I simply told her 'I am the god of Mischief, Loki!' and she tossed a lamp at me and called me a few more names.

"After a short 'talk', she shoved me out onto the porch. I didn't like it out there. It was cold and insects kept landing on and biting me. I stared in her living room window, just to get another glimpse of her precious face. She would stop every now and again and yell things at me and throw pillows and other household items at the window. Finally, though, she was charmed enough to let me in again."

Loki seemed proud of himself about that last little detail. He smiled.

"I got to stay on the couch that night. 'Stay there.' she'd growled, 'I don't trust you.' But I knew from the moment I had first laid my eyes on her: she liked me. Soon, we got married and I returned to Asgard. Charlotte and I lived secretly in a small cottage in a remote forest. It wasn't much, but it was something. I spent most of my time searching for immortality spells in all of the spell books I could scrounge up. I don't think anyone noticed my absence from my room in the palace most of the time, actually… But anyway, not long after that, LJ, you were born. Your mother still wasn't immortal, but still we were all happy. About five years later you, Lilli, came into being.

"Only a week after Lilli's birth, your crazy uncle, Thor, followed me home despite my many protests of telling him to go back to the palace. He insisted on being an imbecile and hiding behind every tree and bush until he happened upon the small cottage in which we lived. He found you all and wasn't happy about it. See, as much as he seems to disguise his true feelings, Thor cannot stand the thought of me taking the throne instead of him. And me having a family meant that I was the next heir for the throne, because it made me more assured to be responsible or something.

"The next day, Thor came back with a note from Father saying that you two were to be taken away immediately. I obeyed, seeing as your grandfather is the 'all father' and his power is far stronger than mine. Only a day later did I learn that the scroll's signature had been a fake; Thor had copied it, hoping to mislead me into giving in to the note's command. In a fit of rage, I almost tore the house down with magic. Charlotte warned me not to do anything rash. Unfortunately, I listened. The next thing I knew, your mother had a sickness even I couldn't comprehend."

Loki paused, trying to pull tears back into his eyes. He couldn't cry here. Not with the children present. What could be more shameful than watching your own father cry like a girl? Loki felt Lilli snuggle closer to his side. Her eyes glittered with water.

"Daddy," she sobbed. "This story sounds sad…"

Loki swallowed.

"Well, you're in it, are you not?" the father asked, his tone lightening.

"Um…yeah…" Lilli sniffled. She shuffled closer, seeking the warmth of his side.

"That is a good thing, right?" Loki smiled.

Lilli returned the grin. "Uh-huh!" she nodded happily.

LJ remained silent, listening with his eyes closed, trying to envision the happenings in his father's story. It all seemed like a short fable. Just some stupid tale that was used to teach children a lesson or virtue. But it wasn't. It was a real, true story with no virtuous deeds or trifles. LJ bared his teeth a tiny bit. This was all Thor's fault. It filled him with hatred and made his blood boil. How dare his uncle interfere with his family's happiness? The hair on the back of his neck bristled with animosity. Bitterness crawled its way into his heart, working into the core. It hurt. It hurt extremely. When his father began speaking again, LJ calmed and the anger subsided. For now.

"At some point, I found a book that had the answer to my problem. The blasted Tesseract. It was powerful enough to save Charlotte. But first I had to gain possession of it. I found it in the hands of Nick Fury, who did not seem to understand the dire situation. He called in his army of Avengers to attack me. After finally capturing the cube, I tried to teleport from the realm of Midgard and I made a mistake in calculation and ended up opening the world of the Chitauri. They came in and began a whole war against 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'. When I attempted to escape once again, the Avengers halted my progress. I had to surrender and was forced to face the reality that there was no help for your mother."

* * *

**Just a terribly short chapter I wrote to aid the cliffhanger of the previous one. I'll be busy this week, then, I'll be able to write so much more. Promise. Anyway, I'll write later! Buh-bye! ^^**


End file.
